Sentiments anonymes
by ermione33
Summary: Harry, éditeur raté travaille comment agent d'accueil à "Malfoy éditions". Un jour, il reçoit une lettre d'amour anonyme chez lui. UA. DRARRY.
1. Chapitre 1

**Résumé :** Harry, éditeur raté, travaille à l'accueil de la maison d'édition Malfoy depuis plusieurs années. Un jour, il reçoit chez lui une lettre d'amour. UA. DRARRY.

 **Disclaimer :** Tout appartient à JK Rowling. Je ne tire aucun revenu de la publication de mes écrits et aucune gloire.

 **Message :** Je suis ravie de publier aujourd'hui "Sentiments anonymes". Ce qui devait être au départ un OS, puis un TS, c'est aujourd'hui allongé pour former une mini-fic. Je n'ai pas fini de l'écrire mais elle fera sûrement cinq chapitres.

J'ai mis beaucoup de moi dedans.

J'espère que cela vous plaira. Publier aujourd'hui est vraiment un grand pas en avant.

PS : Si quelqu'un souhaite faire de la correction je suis preneuse ! Bonne lecture.*

 **MISE A JOUR : MERCI A KELEWAN POUR SON AIDE SUR LA CORRECTION ! ALLEZ JETER UN OEIL SUR SES FANFICTIONS, IL Y A DES TRUCS VRAIMENT GENIAUX !**

 **Avertissement :** Cette fanfiction est un Drarry, on parlera donc d'homosexualité ! Il ne devrait pas y avoir de lemon ou de lime mais je met un -12 quand même. Pour prévenir.

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 :**

Hermione et Ron avaient beau râler depuis... 5 ans maintenant, jamais Harry n'aurait laissé tomber son studio à Londres.

Il lui coûtait une fortune, était mal isolé, le parquet était en mauvais état et la salle de bain minuscule mais Harry l'adorait.

Il était situé dans un quartier animé de Londres et le soir, particulièrement le week-end, il adorait ouvrir les fenêtres en grand pour entendre les gens rire et parler dehors. Hermione avait beau dire que cela était insupportable, qu'on entendait surtout des gens hurler et vomir, lui n'était pas d'accord.

Sa voisine d'en face était complètement cinglée et persuadée qu'elle allait être volée en permanence : quand elle allait chercher son courrier, elle fermait ses trois verrous avec application avant de descendre les deux pauvres étages qui la séparaient de la boîte aux lettres.

Elle devait le prendre pour un cinglé alors que lui claquait à peine la porte derrière lui quand il faisait la même chose.

Harry jeta son courrier sur son PC en rentrant – une facture et un courrier manuscrit, enleva ces chaussures du bout des pieds et mit de l'eau à chauffer. Il était tard, il avait bu une bière avec Ron et Hermione après le travail. Il devait être aux environs de 23h et demain il devait se lever à 6h pour aller au boulot, perspective ô combien réjouissante.

Il attrapa la facture pour y jeter un coup d'œil vague, ces yeux s'attardant à peine sur le montant de sa facture de gaz et ouvrit la lettre. C'était une jolie enveloppe, le genre d'enveloppe en papier épais qu'on achète dans des papeteries, pas le genre d'enveloppe que Harry achetait par lot de 100 au supermarché, entre ces pâtes et son jambon.

Le papier était de la même qualité et Harry remarqua que la personne avait écrit visiblement au stylo plume.

 _« Harry,_

 _Je ne vis que du bonheur de vous regarder. Mes yeux sont mon cœur, mes yeux sont mes poumons._

 _Et lorsque, par défi je les ferme sur votre passage, il me semble que mon corps entier s'asphyxie. Harry vous passez parfois près de moi, et vous ne savez pas ma nervosité, mon amour, mon regard._

 _Vous ne savez pas qu'il m'arrive parfois de haïr la personne qui se place entre nous._

 _Pour l'adorer aussitôt qu'elle s'écarte et vous rend à ma vue._

 _Harry vous me croisez parfois et vous ne savez pas que chaque frôlement est une souffrance._

 _Et si vous ne savez pas c'est que trop d'amour et pas assez de courage font de moi un fantôme._

 _Cette lettre que je voulais si belle a la laideur des lettres anonymes._

 _Comme un vulgaire chèque elle ne vaut rien car elle n'est pas signée._

 _Acceptez malgré tout que je vous l'adresse sans rien attendre en retour, mais en espérant qu'elle vous enivrera peut-être du seul bonheur de vous savoir aimé. Vous êtes beau, incompréhensible, jamais décevant, jamais je ne vous aurais j'en suis inconsolable._

 _Acceptez pourtant Harry mes sincères et fébriles, sentiments anonymes. »_ (1)

Le clapet de la bouilloire se releva en un bruit mat et le bruit de l'eau crépitante s'étouffa doucement sans que Harry ne s'en préoccupe. Le sang lui montait aux joues, il se sentait rougir alors que son cœur cognait douloureusement dans sa poitrine.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'enveloppe, remarquant au passage que ses mains tremblaient légèrement. Il ne reconnaissait pas l'écriture. Le tampon de La Poste indiquait que la lettre avait été postée à Londres, ce qui n'était pas surprenant, d'après la lettre Harry croisait régulièrement cette personne.

Une soudaine colère l'envahit peu à peu en regardant le papier.

Qui lui envoyait une déclaration aussi belle, aussi fantastique sans lui dire qui il était ? Pourquoi cette personne était persuadée de ne jamais l'avoir ?

Il n'avait aucun moyen de le contacter, absolument aucun. Pas un numéro, pas une adresse, pas un nom ni même un indice. Cela aurait pu être le monde entier.

Son auteur était sûrement un être égoïste, se dit-il reposant la lettre sur le PC.

« Tu en penses quoi ? » demanda Harry à sa collègue, le lendemain.

Luna avait soigneusement lu la lettre, avant de la replier, la ranger dans l'enveloppe et de la donner à Harry.

« Cette personne est très amoureuse de toi. »

Harry adorait Luna. Elle travaillait avec lui depuis seulement trois ans, quand Harry était dans la société depuis cinq ans maintenant mais elle avait rapidement gagné son cœur. Elle était un peu loufoque et semblait toujours ailleurs avec ces immenses yeux bleus et ces longs cheveux blonds.

Elle était toujours d'un calme olympien, contrairement à Harry qui était plus sanguin.

« Mr Potter. »

« Mr Malfoy. » salua Harry.

Lucius Malfoy était le PDG de « Malfoy Éditions » une entreprise familiale implantée au cœur de Londres depuis plus de 120 ans. La maison d'édition avait un catalogue de littérature impressionnante et qui avait fait leur réputation. Ils s'étaient spécialisé dans la publication de poètes anciens et oubliés, un véritable travail d'orfèvre qui demandait une somme d'argent et de temps considérable. Les livres de poésie étaient de faible tirage et coûtaient cher, mais ils étaient très bien vu dans le monde de la littérature et se vendaient sans mal.

Harry travaillait à l'accueil de la maison d'édition depuis bientôt cinq ans.

Armé d'un diplôme d'édition, il avait enchaîné les stages sans succès dans ce monde fermé où seul le carnet d'adresses permet d'avoir un poste. Mais les candidats étaient nombreux et les places rares. Aussi, n'ayant jamais réussi à trouver un emploi, Harry s'était retrouvé à l'accueil d'une maison d'édition. Il triait le courrier, filtrait les appels, guidait les visiteurs et récupérait les clés le soir.

Harry prit la petite clé qu'il gardait autour du cou pendant son travail et ouvrit le tableau vitré derrière lui. Il sortit la petite clé argenté qu'il donna au PDG.

« Mon fils est arrivé ? »

« Non pas encore Mr Malfoy. »

Draco Malfoy était le fils de Lucius Malfoy. Depuis deux ans, il travaillait comme directeur général dans l'entreprise, remplaçant par la même occasion une amie de Lucius Malfoy, une vieille femme acariâtre que Harry n'avait jamais appréciée.

Lucius et Draco étaient des personnes riches et puissantes dans Londres.

Harry, qui était un peu les oreilles et le messager de toute l'entreprise, savait que le PDG vivait dans un immense appartement en plein cœur de Londres, pas loin des bureaux.

La rumeur racontait qu'ils possédaient également un manoir plus au nord de l'Angleterre, loin de l'esprit cottage anglais.

Ron Weasley, l'ami de toujours de Harry, qui était vendeur dans la boutique de ces frères, lui avait dit avoir vu le nom des Malfoy dans le classement des 200 familles les plus riches d'Angleterre.

Pourtant, aucun d'entre eux ne se montrait arrogant ou méprisant.

Lucius était connu pour être aussi aimable qu'une porte de prison lorsqu'il était énervé. Quand il était dans cet état, la première personne à remarquer sa fureur envoyer aussitôt un mail avec comme objet « porte de prison » à l'ensemble de l'entreprise et aussitôt, les gens essayaient de l'éviter autant que possible.

Souvent Harry et Luna étaient les premières au courant car alors Lucius ne leur adressait même pas un salut ou alors du bout des lèvres, les sourcils froncés et pianotant sur son smartphone à toute vitesse.

En dehors de ces moments d'égarement, qui fort heureusement étaient plutôt rares, Lucius était quelqu'un d'amical et avait toujours un compliment pour les employés qu'il appréciait. Lorsqu'il avait présenté Harry à Draco Malfoy, il lui avait dit avec le plus grand sérieux que Harry était l'une des personnes en qui ils pouvaient avoir le plus confiance dans l'entreprise. Harry en avait rougi de plaisir.

« Dites-lui de venir me voir quand il se présentera Mr Potter. »

« Bien Mr Malfoy. »

Lucius s'éloigna et Harry observa sa silhouette s'éloigner, montant les escaliers pour disparaître après un doux claquement de porte. Harry soupira de soulagement, heureux que le patron n'ait pas remarqué que Harry et Luna étaient plus occupés à analyser son courrier qu'à travailler.

« Tu ne devrais pas te prendre la tête Harry » dit doucement Luna. « Cette personne a sûrement de très bonnes raisons de ne pas vouloir que tu saches qui elle est. Si jamais cette histoire doit aller plus loin, le destin fera en sorte que tu le saches. »

Luna croyait au destin.

Pour elle, rien ne se passait sans que cela soit écrit.

Il était évident pour elle que si ce fameux anonyme était fait pour Harry, le destin allait le mettre au travers de sa route. Harry n'était pas de son avis. Pour lui la vie était une loterie permanente et un hasard constant.

Quand Luna prenait le futur avec une confiance aveugle, Harry angoissait.

« Vous me trouvez étrange de me prendre autant la tête sur cette histoire ? »

Cela faisait plusieurs jours que Harry avait trouvé la mystérieuse lettre. 5 exactement. On était samedi soir et Harry buvait un coup avec Ron et Hermione – qui elle, se contentait d'une sobre eau pétillante, étant enceinte de quatre mois.

Ils allaient si régulièrement à ce bar, que le barman, Neville Londubat les connaissait tous par leurs prénoms. Il leur offrait systématiquement un coup à boire au moment où ils allaient partir, souvent un shot de tequila histoire de bien les achever.

Harry ne comptait pas le nombre de soirée ou le « cadeau » de Neville était devenu empoisonné et où il finissait la tête dans la cuvette, vomissant les pintes de bière qu'il avait enchaînées et la tequila.

Neville était trop occupé ce soir-là pour discuter avec eux, nous étions samedi soir et le bar était bondé. Il n'avait dû leur table qu'au fait que Ron et lui était arrivé à 17h pour regarder le match de rugby qui passait sur l'écran plat du bar.

Hermione les avait rejoints peu après la fin du match, ayant fini sa journée de travail.

« Tu sais pas qui est ce type, c'est peut-être un psychopathe ! » s'écria Ron avec des yeux ronds.

« Tu dis n'importe quoi » râla son épouse. « Je suis sûre que c'est une personne que l'on connaît très bien et qu'on ne soupçonnerait jamais. Genre Neville. »

« Neville est gay ? » s'étonna Harry.

Il se retourna pour regarder son ami. Il transpirait légèrement sous la pression de la soirée, servant deux pintes d'une main experte. Les gens étaient agglutiné au comptoir, hurlant leur consommation et tendant des billets.

Harry nota avec amusement qu'un attroupement féminin s'était formé autour de Neville, tandis qu'un public plus masculin s'était formé autour de sa collègue.

« Pas du tout » soupira Hermione comme si elle le trouvait bête. « C'est un exemple. Sûrement une personne que tu croises régulièrement, qui te connaît bien mais qui est tout à fait insoupçonnable. D'où le désespoir. »

« Si cette personne ne se lance jamais, forcément qu'il n'aura jamais d'espoir » déclara Ron.

Harry approuva vivement, finissant son verre d'un trait.

« On ne sait pas qui est cette personne, peut-être que Harry n'a aucune relation avec elle. C'est peut-être un collègue de boulot ? »

Un collègue de boulot ?

L'entreprise Malfoy comptait une centaine d'employés que Harry connaissait soit de vue, soit de nom. Il était ami seulement avec Luna même s'il s'entendait bien avec l'ensemble de la société. Toutes les personnes passaient devant lui plusieurs fois dans la journée. Ils lui adressaient souvent la parole, discutant des derniers potins, râlant sur diverses choses ou partageait une blague plus ou moins drôle.

« Les possibilités sont pharaoniques » grogna Harry. « Surtout qu'on parle de lui, mais ça pourrait être elle. A part Luna, personne ne connaît mes préférences là-bas. »

« Donc le mieux que tu puisses faire, c'est de ne rien faire et laisser faire le destin » conseilla Hermione.

« Argh, mais arrêtez avec le destin ! »

Harry marmonna dans sa barbe alors que Hermione attrapait le morceau de citron dans son verre pour le croquer. Il finit par donner un billet à Ron pour sa consommation et partit d'un bon pas hors du bar. Il avait tant lu la lettre qu'il la connaissait par cœur. Ce courrier l'obsédait.

Il avait l'impression d'être à deux doigts d'une romance digne d'un film de Hugh Grant, sauf que Hugh en avait décidé autrement en coupant court à toute communication.

Son appartement sentait un peu le renfermé quand il rentra, aussi il alla ouvrir les fenêtres et les volets, éteignant les lumières pour éviter que les premiers insectes de ce milieu de printemps ne rentrent dans son appartement. Il se déshabilla pour enfiler un pantalon de pyjama, enleva rapidement ces lentilles de contact et se jeta dans le lit. Il avait téléchargé hier le nouvel épisode de Game Of Thrones et il n'avait eu ni le temps, ni l'énergie de le regarder.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à lancer le fichier, il entendit une sorte de grattement à sa porte. Le son avait été faible mais c'est comme si quelqu'un avait posé son oreille contre le battant. Il repoussa son PC et ouvrit la porte d'un bond, n'écoutant que son courage (ou sa tendance suicidaire comme aimait l'appeler Ron).

Le palier était plongé dans le noir mais il put voir grâce à la lumière de la fenêtre de l'escalier une haute silhouette. Celle-ci descendait l'escalier à toute vitesse et Harry ne put rien remarquer de particulier, tant la personne semblait vouloir lui échapper.

Il remarqua alors que la silhouette avait visiblement déposé quelque chose à ces pieds.

Une lettre.

C'était exactement la même lettre qu'il avait reçue quelques jours avant, assortie d'un petit colis. Il attrapa la boîte et referma la porte derrière lui, mettant le verrou soigneusement. Pas qu'il avait peur de son mystérieux inconnu mais la situation le rendait définitivement mal à l'aise.

Il ouvrit la petite boîte et y trouva avec surprise une tartelette à la mélasse. Bon, c'était définitif il connaissait très bien cette personne, sinon comme aurait-elle su qu'il vouait un culte à la tarte à la mélasse ?

A côté de la tarte, il y avait une petite carte :

« Une petite souris m'a dit que vous aimiez la tarte à la mélasse. Elle provient d'une pâtisserie au cœur de Londres et je n'en ai jamais mangé d'aussi bonne de ma vie. »

Il mit la tartelette au frigo se disant qu'elle ferait un excellent petit déjeuner pour le lendemain. Et il ouvrit la lettre.

 _« Je vous aime, mon pauvre ange, vous le savez bien, et pourtant vous voulez que je vous l'écrive. Vous avez raison. Il faut s'aimer, et puis il faut se le dire, et puis il faut se l'écrire, et puis il faut se baiser la bouche, sur les yeux, et ailleurs._

 _Vous êtes mon Harry bien-aimé. Quand je suis triste, je pense à vous, comme l'hiver on pense au soleil, et quand je suis gai, je pense à vous, comme en plein soleil on pense à l'ombre._

 _Vous voyez bien, Harry, que je vous aime de toute mon âme._

 _Vous avez l'air jeune comme un enfant, et l'air sage comme une mère aussi je vous enveloppe de tous ces amours-là à la fois._

 _Baisez-moi, mon beau Harry ! »_ (2)

(1) : Lettre d'amour tirée du film « De vrais mensonges ». Que je vous conseille.

: Lettre d'amour de Victor Hugo à l'actrice Juliette Drouet.


	2. Chapitre 2

Bonjour !

Je suis vraiment très heureuse des réactions enthousiastes qu'a déclenché le premier chapitre. A l'heure où je prépare la publication de ce chapitre, j'en suis à 8 reviews, 23 followers et 9 favoris !

C'est tout simplement dingue, je ne m'attendais même pas à avoir une review. Mille mercis, cela m'encourage beaucoup pour écrire.

J'ai presque fini cette fanfiction qui fera 4 chapitres je pense. Il ne me reste que le chapitre 4 à écrire. Je tente de m'imposer une semaine de battement entre chaque publication afin de pouvoir relire, corriger et rajouter des choses si j'en ai envie. J'ai reçu un commentaire récemment pour me dire que les personnages de Lucius et Draco changeaient de l'habitude et que ça faisait plaisir. Je suis contente que les personnages vous plaisent car ils s'éloignent beaucoup de ceux de JK Rowling mais ils se sont imposés à moi ainsi pour cette fanfiction.

Je vous laisse, bonne lecture !

PS : Laurene a très gentiment proposé son aide pour corriger "Sentiments anonymes". Elle fera agir ses doigts de fée dès le chapitre 3, les autres seront corrigés rétroactivement. Encore merci Laurene !

 **Discleamer :** Harry, Draco et toute la clique appartiennent toujours à JK Rowling, sans qui notre vie serait bien plus fade !

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 :**

Hermione avait raison. Mais en même temps, Hermione avait toujours raison.

Deux semaines de silence plus tard, il parut évident à Harry et Luna que ce mystérieux amoureux travaillait au sein de l'entreprise Malfoy.

Harry le sut car il y a des matins où rien ne va. Et ce jour-là, rien n'allait.

D'abord, le réveil de Harry avait déconné et il avait dû se préparer pour partir travailler en moins de 10 minutes. Après une douche rapide, il avait enfilé des vêtements en toute hâte avant de partir en courant vers son travail. Il était arrivé juste à temps, Luna déjà derrière le comptoir. Elle avait tressé ses longs cheveux blonds en une natte qui lui retombait sur l'épaule, avec de fausses fleurs entremêlées.

« Harry tu as une tête horrible. »

« Luna, toujours aussi adorable à ce que je vois. »

Luna lui sourit tendrement alors que Harry jetait sur son siège sa veste et son sac. Il alla directement voir la machine à café qui se trouvait dans une petite pièce derrière leur bureau.

Harry avait deux obsessions dans la vie : le café et les tartes à la mélasse.

Il buvait un café dès le réveil, un en arrivant au travail, un vers dix heures, un à sa pause-déjeuner et un vers seize heures.

Alors savoir que son premier café avait été raté parce qu'en mettant le réveil hier, il avait sans faire exprès fait passer les options de son smartphone de « Quotidiennement » à « Jour » sans cocher aucune case... le mettait en rogne.

D'autant plus que le café de la boîte était vraiment dégueulasse.

« Putain ! » cria Harry.

Il donna un grand coup dans la machine en retirant le réservoir d'eau : plein. Il appuya de nouveau sur le bouton et la machine se mit à faire beaucoup de bruit, tousser et finit par recracher un mince filet de café pour presque aussitôt s'arrêter et se mettre à goutter.

« Fais chier ! »

« Un problème ? »

Harry sursauta en rougissant en entendant cette voix reconnaissable : posée et traînante. Son patron, Draco Malfoy le regardait, un sourcil levé dans l'ébrasement de la porte. Comme son père, il portait un costume élégant qui devait coûter plus cher que le salaire de Harry et une mallette en cuir qui devait coûter le prix de son studio.

« La machine à café a lâché » soupira l'employé. « Désolé, je ne voulais pas crier. »

« Dure journée ? »

« Hum, mon réveil n'a pas sonné et je n'ai pas bu mon café. Bref. » abrégea Harry en se disant qu'il parlait beaucoup trop.

« Vous portez des lunettes ? » s'étonna le directeur général. « Je ne vous avais jamais vu avec avant. »

« Hum normalement je mets des lentilles mais là... »

Draco lui fit un léger sourire, semblant compatir à son malheur et partit en déclarant qu'il allait envoyer le service maintenance vérifier l'appareil. Harry se traîna vers son fauteuil et s'assit en soupirant.

« Quelle journée de merde. »

Il laissa tomber sa tête entre ses bras. Il avait l'impression que toute sa tête était prise dans le brouillard et que tout le monde lui parlait comme par-derrière une vitre. Il passa les premières heures de sa journée à tenter de paraître courtois et poli alors que le manque de caféine le rendait irritable et dépressif. Luna lui donna quelques biscuits sans gluten pour combler sa faim alors que Harry regardait avec désespoir l'horloge de l'entrée qui ne semblait pas vouloir s'exciter.

Plusieurs collègues s'étonnèrent de son manque de jovialité ce matin-là et Harry se retrouva à dire qu'il était en manque de sa drogue. Sa douce drogue qu'on nommait caféine qu'il prenait sans sucre et sans lait, le plus amer possible. Minerva McGonagall lui tapota l'épaule avec un air compatissant qui tranchait de son ton sévère habituel. Harry devait vraiment paraître pathétique pour que le dragon en personne le prenne en pitié. Minerva McGonagall n'était pas une méchante femme mais elle avait toujours un air sévère et était d'un professionnalisme à toute épreuve. Harry l'avait rarement vu sourire et encore moins rire. Si elle gratifiait Harry d'un de ces rares sourires, c'est que vraiment il devait paraître misérable.

Peu après dix heures, alors que Harry détestait son travail qui l'obligeait à entrer en contact sans cesse avec des personnes impolies et prétentieuses, un homme que Harry reconnut bien, rentra d'une manière tonitruante. C'était Horace Slughorn, un homme jovial et bedonnant qui tenait une brasserie dans la rue et où Harry allait souvent déjeuner. Il portait deux immenses gobelets en carton et un petit sachet.

« Bonjour Harry ! Bonjour Luna ! Très jolie comme toujours. Tenez, deux cafés longs, sans sucre, sans lait et deux muffins au chocolat. »

Harry attrapa le gobelet, un peu étonné, et le petit sachet.

« Euh... Comment tu sais que la machine à café est en panne ? »

« Un homme m'a appelé il y a pas très longtemps pour me demander de te livrer du café » déclara Slughorn.

« Qui ? » demandèrent avidement Luna et Harry qui avaient eu la même idée.

« J'sais pas » rougit Slughorn comme à chaque fois qu'il mentait. « Mais c'est lui qui régale et il te prie d'accepter Harry, ses sentiments anonymes. »

Slughorn partit presque aussitôt, le pas raide, sentant que Luna et Harry allaient le bombarder de questions. Luna partit dans la pièce à l'arrière pour rajouter un sucre dans sa boisson et quand elle revient, Harry avait commencé à manger son muffin au chocolat en arrachant des morceaux pour le tremper dans le café.

« C'est donc quelqu'un qui travaille ici » déclara-t-elle. « En tout cas c'est gentil d'avoir pensé à moi. C'est un geste élégant. »

« C'est vrai... et on sait qu'il s'agit d'un homme. Bon point. »

« Peut-être qu'il ignore que tu es gay ? Je suis la seule à le savoir ici. »

« C'est vrai... »

Le café de Slughorn était toujours délicieux et Harry le trouva meilleur que d'habitude ce jour-là. Il attrapa son portable et envoya un bref texto à Ron :

« Je te confirme, il bosse ici. Il a demandé à Slughorn de me livrer du café ce matin par téléphone parce que la machine à café est tombée en panne. Et c'est un homme. »

« Mr Potter ! » s'exclama une voix.

Harry sursauta et cacha son téléphone sous ses fesses alors que Blaise Zabini dégringolait l'escalier, une lettre marron à la main. Blaise Zabini était le directeur financier de l'entreprise et il avait l'âge de Draco Malfoy. Les deux étaient très amis et les rumeurs racontaient qu'il avait eu le poste uniquement parce qu'il était le meilleur ami du directeur général.

Mais les racontars avaient dû se calmer quand ils se rendirent tous compte que Blaise Zabini était un employé modèle et qu'il excellait dans sa tâche malgré son jeune âge.

« Pouvez-vous envoyer ce pli par coursier ? Il doit arriver aujourd'hui absolument. »

« Bien sûr Mr Zabini. »

Harry s'occupa de la lettre rapidement et quand le coursier arriva, il était l'heure de sa pause-déjeuner. Il partit presque en courant à la brasserie de Slughorn, bien décider à cuisiner l'homme.

Slughorn dut comprendre aussitôt ce qu'il faisait là car il soupira en le voyant.

« Harry je ne dirai rien. »

« Mais alleeeez » chouina le jeune homme en s'asseyant à une table, tirant Slughorn sur la chaise d'en face d'un mouvement de bras. « Juste dis-moi les détails, raconte-moi ! »

« Je ne peux pas te dire, il m'a fait promettre de ne pas donner son nom. »

« Oui j'ai compris mais donne un indice au moins ! »

« Tu le connais. »

« Ça je sais. Comment est sa voix ? »

« Douce. Il avait l'air nerveux. Harry » ajouta l'homme avec un soupir excédé. « Je dois reprendre le boulot, tu manges ici ou pas ? »

« Oui je vais prendre le plat du jour » soupira-t-il.

Il mangea en fixant presque la porte d'entrée du regard, priant pour qu'un homme qu'il connaissait entre pour payer son dû à Slughorn sans le remarquer. Mais personne de bien intéressant n'entra. Il remarqua deux éditeurs qui s'assirent pour déjeuner, trois personnes du service maintenance qui saluèrent Harry de loin avec de grands sourires et les Malfoy avec Blaise Zabini et un homme grand au nez crochu qui s'assirent dans un coin tranquille que leur avait réservé Slughorn.

Le soir venu, Harry quitta son travail frustré et heureux à la fois de mettre fin à cette journée catastrophique. Comme il avait raté son bus et que le prochain arrivait dans 20 minutes, il alla dans la supérette près de l'arrêt pour aller s'acheter de quoi dîner. Alors qu'il hésitait entre du poulet et de la dinde, un cri le fit sursauter.

« Harry ? »

C'était Dean Thomas.

Un panier débordant de nourriture sous le bras, il avait toujours la même tête que la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu, deux ans plus tôt.

« Dean ! Que fais-tu ici ? »

« Je fais les courses avec Seamus. D'ailleurs où est-il ? Seamus ! »

Seamus apparut derrière un rayon, deux paquets de pâtes dans les bras. Son visage rayonna en voyant Harry. Dean était aussi noir que Seamus était blanc, Seamus était aussi petit que Dean était grand. Ils formaient un couple étrange mais Harry avait rarement connu des gens qui se complétaient aussi bien. Dean disait toujours que leurs différences faisaient leurs forces. Harry était bien d'accord.

« Ça fait plaisir de voir que vous êtes toujours ensemble, que faites-vous dans le coin ? » demanda Harry.

« On vient d'emménager dans la rue derrière avec Dean. Tu devrais passer dîner un de ces jours. »

« C'est une excellente idée ! Mais je vais devoir vous laisser, mon bus va pas tarder » dit Harry en posant définitivement le poulet.

« Oh, il y a une nouvelle boîte qui ouvre ce week-end, tu viens avec nous ? Ça fait une éternité qu'on n'est pas allé danser ensemble ! »

« Bien sûr. »

« Je t'envoie les coordonnées par sms. A ce week-end ! »

Harry les quitta et attrapa son bus juste à temps, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

C'était un peu grâce à lui que Dean avait rencontré Seamus.

Dean était sorti pendant plus de six mois avec un type que Harry n'avait jamais apprécié. C'était le genre de type au sourire Colgate qui sonnait faux, qui parlait sans arrêt de choses qu'il avait vues, qu'il avait faites et qui étalait sans cesse sa science... Dean était fou de lui. Il l'avait rencontré au musée, c'était un homme si cultivé, si charmant, si intelligent… Six mois plus tard, Dean le trouva au lit avec une femme.

Harry, guère étonné, le traîna chez Neville. L'alcool avait toujours été une excellente solution pour remédier à ses problèmes et il était persuadé que pour Dean aussi. Mais ce soir-là, Seamus se trouvait derrière le bar. C'était un ami d'enfance de Neville « je le connais depuis qu'on porte des couches ! » s'était exclamé le barman en donnant une grande tape dans le dos de son ami. Quand Seamus avait regardé Dean, Neville et lui s'était échangé un regard. On aurait dit que Seamus avait vu un ange. Dean, lui, pleurait beaucoup trop pour s'en rendre compte. Il mit deux mois à réaliser que Seamus était du même bord, autant de temps pour réaliser qu'il le trouvait mignon et pratiquement deux fois plus à comprendre que Seamus lui courait après.

Et depuis, c'était l'amour fou.

Ce soir-là en rentrant, Harry trouva une petite carte coincée dans sa porte d'entrée.

« J'espère que le café était à votre goût. »

Harry retrouva Dean et Seamus dans la queue de « Statues » une nouvelle boîte de nuit dans le quartier de Soho à Londres. Ils attendirent une bonne demi-heure avant de pouvoir rentrer. Statues fêtait son ouverture ce soir-là et toute la population gay de Londres semblait s'être donnée rendez-vous. Le lieu était immense et divisé sur deux étages. Au rez-de chaussée, un long bar noir et ondulé serpentait sur presque toute la longueur et il y avait une gigantesque piste de danse où déjà des centaines d'hommes et de femmes se trémoussaient. Au fond il y avait des alcôves plongées dans le noir où les gens pouvaient faire ce qu'ils avaient envie en toute discrétion.

Un escalier en colimaçon en fer forgé était gardé par deux hommes à l'air musculeux et au sourire mauvais. Dean cria dans l'oreille de Harry que c'était l'accès à la section VIP. C'était un étage ouvert et des personnes étaient appuyées contre la balustrade, un verre à la main, et regardaient les gens danser à leurs pieds. Harry alla très vite sur la piste de danse, après avoir avalé quelques shooters d'alcool fort. Il adorait la sensation grisante de l'alcool qui se propageait dans son sang, en rythme avec la musique. Comme si plus il s'amusait, plus il perdait littéralement la tête. Dean et Seamus riaient à gorge déployée à côté de lui, faisant des chorégraphies plus absurdes les unes que les autres.

Harry repéra très vite un jeune homme qui le fixait d'un air peu discret. Il avait un teint doré d'Oriental, d'immenses yeux bleus entourés de longs cils et une bouche pulpeuse. Il était légèrement plus grand que Harry, ce qui n'était pas difficile car Harry avait toujours été un nain. Ils dansèrent pendant un très long moment et bientôt, Harry eut la sensation de ses lèvres contre les siennes, alors que le jeune homme prénommé Anis faisait glisser ses mains dans son dos et sur ses fesses en mordillant sa lèvre.

Harry se sépara de lui et rejeta légèrement la tête en arrière, essayant d'attraper un peu d'air frais.

Le choc le cloua littéralement sur place.

Appuyé contre la balustrade, en bras de chemise, se tenait son patron, Draco Malfoy.

Il ne portait pas un de ses habituels costumes mais un jean brut et droit qui révélait de longues jambes et une chemise blanche dont il avait ouvert plusieurs boutons. Ces cheveux n'étaient pas plaqués en arrière mais étaient libres et virevoltaient autour de son visage d'une manière que Harry trouvait délicieuse.

Son patron était-il gay ?

Il sursauta quand Draco planta ses yeux dans les siens. Non, ce n'était pas possible, se dit Harry en priant pour que cela soit vrai. Il était perdu en plein milieu de la foule, le lieu n'était pas très éclairé et la fumée rendait le tout encore plus opaque. Draco Malfoy avait balayé la piste des danses des yeux et Harry avait eu l'impression que son patron le regardait. Rien de plus.

« Un problème ? » demanda Anis.

« Euh non, j'ai soif je vais me chercher un verre. »

Il planta Anis sur place et se fraya un chemin jusqu'au bar. Il avait les jambes tremblantes et la gorge sèche et c'est avec un plaisir non dissimulé qu'il s'écrasa sur un tabouret de bar qui venait d'être abandonné. Il commanda une bière et en but presque la moitié en deux gorgées. Il ferma les yeux en posant son verre sur sa joue. La condensation lui coulait légèrement dans le cou et c'était le truc le plus agréable que Harry pouvait espérer. La chaleur était écrasante et les gens se pressaient les uns aux autres tant le lieu était plein à craquer.

« Un whisky » prononça une voix douce à ses côtés.

Harry remarqua alors que Draco Malfoy était appuyé nonchalamment sur le bar à ses côtés, face à la piste de danse.

Pourquoi était-il descendu ? Malfoy l'avait vraiment vu depuis le balcon ?

« Je dois avouer que vous êtes bien la dernière personne que je pensais voir ici ce soir » commenta son patron en payant son verre.

Draco Malfoy lui jeta le regard le plus pénétrant que Harry n'avait jamais vu. Il se sentit rougir peu à peu comme si on le remplissait d'eau brûlante. Mal à l'aise, il détourna le regard.

« Moi aussi. »

« J'ai un marché à vous proposer » déclara Malfoy d'une voix forte et sûre.

« Euh... Allez-y » déclara Harry, hésitant.

« Vous connaissez sûrement le dicton qui dit « Ce qui se passe à Las Vegas, reste à Las Vegas » ? Eh bien, si ce soir, ce qui se passait à « Statues », restait à « Statues » ?... »

« Mr Malfoy, ne vous inquiétez pas » coupa Harry précipitamment. « Je serai une tombe, je ne dirai jamais que je vous ai vu ici. C'est vrai que j'aime bien les ragots mais là ça serait dire à toute la boîte que je suis gay et je tiens à avoir un minimum d'intimité donc jamais je n'irai raconter que je vous ai vu à Soho. »

« Non » sourit Malfoy. « Ce n'est pas ça mon marché. Ce que je vous propose c'est que pour ce soir nous ne soyons ni directeur ni général, ni agent d'accueil et que nous nous comportions comme... deux parfaits inconnus ? Le temps... d'une nuit ? »

Malfoy sourit face au regard perplexe de Harry. Il fit tourner ces glaçons dans son verre d'une manière nonchalante que le jeune brun trouva séduisante et lui tendit une main fine.

« Bonsoir, je me nomme Draco et toi ? »

Draco le regardait d'une manière qui éveilla quelque chose en Harry, quelque chose de doux et de chaud qui réveillèrent en lui un désir longtemps enfoui.

« Harry » répondit celui-ci en mettant sa main dans celle du jeune blond.

Draco ne lui serra pas la main mais se contenta d'effectuer une douce pression sur ses doigts, sa main traînant dans celle de Harry. Il était visiblement dans la séduction et cela mit Harry secrètement en joie.

« Et que fais-tu dans la vie... Draco ? »

Le lien de subordination était beaucoup trop ancré en lui pour qu'il réussisse facilement et nonchalamment à tutoyer son patron et à l'appeler par son prénom. Même si celui-ci lui tenait la main et caressait son poignet de son pouce.

« Oh je bosse pour mon paternel. Je fais surtout de la paperasse, ce n'est pas très passionnant. Et toi ? »

« Je suis un éditeur raté alors je travaille comme agent d'accueil à Malfoy éditions. »

« Ah oui ? » demanda Draco d'une voix rieuse. « Il paraît que le directeur général est un type plutôt séduisant. »

« C'est vrai mais je suis presque sûr qu'il est hétéro » rigola Harry en quittant son siège.

Draco poussa une exclamation scandalisée, criant au scandale, que Harry cassait leur petit jeu mais le brun se contenta de prendre sa main et de le traîner sur la piste de danse.

C'était irréel, songea Harry alors qu'ils dansaient.

On lui aurait dit il y avait encore une heure qu'il passerait la soirée en compagnie de son patron, il aurait ri. Draco était si différent de Malfoy.

Malfoy était aimable, mais autant aimable que pouvait l'être un patron qui souhaitait avoir de bonnes relations avec ses employés. Il était poli, distant et ne souriait que rarement, d'un petit sourire froid digne de Bree Van De Kamp.

Draco était chaleureux, riait à gorge déployée, faisait le pitre et le regardait... Harry était incapable de vraiment définir la façon dont Draco le regardait mais il était sûr que jamais Malfoy ne l'avait regardé de la sorte. D'ailleurs Malfoy le regardait rarement, à peine un coup d'œil quand il prenait sa clé le matin ou la déposait le soir.

Malfoy était de glace, Draco était de feu.

Parfois, il prenait son poignet dans sa main et le collait contre son corps, sa main caressant son dos. Harry pouvait sentir son odeur mêlée à une légère odeur de sueur, sa chemise blanche collait un peu à son dos brûlant et était moite. Ils ne s'embrassaient pas, ce qui frustrait terriblement Harry, mais parfois, Draco déposait sur sa gorge des baisers qu'il pouvait qualifier sans honte de torrides. Il était content que la musique soit forte pour que son patron n'entende pas ses halètements et ses gémissements quand il embrassait et léchait la sueur de sa gorge.

« Je n'avais jamais remarqué à quel point tu es petit » chuchota, hilare, Draco à son oreille.

« Eh ! C'est toi qui es une asperge ! »

Draco rit et rapprocha Harry de lui pour pouvoir poser son menton sur son crâne. C'était malheureusement vrai, Draco était si grand qu'il pouvait poser sa tête sur la sienne sans aucun effort.

« Je suis toujours assis derrière un bureau quand tu me vois, forcément ça trompe son monde. Mais je croyais qu'on ne devait pas faire mention de nos vraies vies ! »

« Tu tentes de changer de sujet » ricana Draco. « Mais c'est vrai. »

Harry découvrit ce soir-là que Draco était plutôt bon danseur, sans être exceptionnel et qu'il adorait la chanson « Oogum Boogum Song » de Brenton Wood qu'il s'était mis à chanter à tue-tête en l'entendant et en faisant tourner Harry qui n'en pouvait plus de rire. A la fin de la chanson, Draco le traîna dans le carré VIP et ils s'écroulèrent sur une banquette où presque aussitôt, une serveuse arriva. Elle portait une tenue entièrement noire et Harry remarqua alors que contrairement aux serveurs qui étaient au rez-de chaussée, ils portaient tous une sorte d'uniforme.

« Whisky pour moi. Tu veux quoi ? »

« Une bière. Blonde. Celle que vous voulez. »

Harry étendit ses jambes sur la banquette et sursauta en sentant son téléphone vibrer dans sa poche. Un sms de Dean. Harry se sentit rougir, il les avait totalement oubliés.

« Hey ! Seamus et moi on rentre. On t'a vu très occupé avec un beau blond. Passe une bonne soirée, la proposition à dîner tient toujours ! »

« Désolé de ne pas vous avoir plus parlé de la soirée, j'ai été très occupé;) J'espère bien, je compte bien obliger Seamus à me refaire son gratin de pâte aux jambons ! »

« Tu viens souvent dans ce genre de club ? » demanda Draco en tendant un billet plié à la serveuse qui partit sans un mot après avoir posé leurs consommations.

« Pas vraiment. Je suis plus pub que boîte de nuit. Et toi ? »

« De temps en temps. Je connais plus ou moins le patron, c'est un ami d'ami et il m'a demandé de venir pour l'inauguration, je pouvais pas vraiment refuser. »

Ils discutèrent tellement qu'ils prirent une deuxième consommation.

Draco lui parla assez longuement de sa famille, il semblait très proche et très choyée par elle. Harry connaissait bien Narcissa Malfoy, sa mère. C'était une femme chaleureuse et charmante, qui appelait Harry par son prénom et insistait pour être appelé par le sien. Elle leur faisait toujours la bise et avait pris d'affection Luna dès le premier coup d'œil, vouant un véritable culte à sa longue chevelure blonde qui lui rappelait les deux hommes de sa vie.

Narcissa était aussi brune que Draco et Lucius était blond et Harry avait toujours été étonné de constater à quel point Draco n'avait en rien hérité des traits physiques de sa mère. Il tenait juste d'elle sa longue silhouette élancée et ses mains fines.

Ils parlèrent longuement de littérature, des livres qu'ils avaient aimés, de musique, des concerts qu'ils avaient faits, de cinéma et des films qui les avaient fait pleurer.

Harry lui parla de sa joie de voir que la saison 6 de Game Of Thrones commençait à sortir et de sa frustration d'attendre les épisodes et fut scandalisé d'apprendre que Draco n'en avait jamais regardé un seul.

« Je sais pas, ça a l'air totalement barbare ! » grimaça Draco.

« Mon Dieu, non ! Il faut que tu regardes » rigola Harry. « Promets-moi de les regarder. »

Draco lui promit et Harry sentit un pincement au cœur à l'idée qu'il ne le saurait probablement jamais. Harry n'avait jamais voyagé et Draco lui raconta ses voyages, il lui raconta Bruxelles, Vienne, Venise, Paris... Draco lui racontait toutes ses anecdotes, son pouce caressant la paume de la main de Harry, ces yeux gris plantés dans les siens et Harry se surprit à rêver qu'un jour il ferait peut-être ces voyages avec lui.

« Tu n'as jamais voyagé ? » demanda Draco.

« Non, je n'ai jamais été très... riche. Pendant mes études j'étais vraiment juste financièrement et ensuite, je ne trouvais pas de travail. Le boulot à l'accueil me permet de vivre plutôt correctement, je peux sortir voir mes amis, payer mes clopes, mon café mais de là à voyager. »

« Tu voyageras un jour, j'en suis sûr. On partira en voyage ensemble. »

« Arrête de faire ton séducteur ! » ricana Harry en lui donnant une tape dans le ventre.

« Je fais pas mon séducteur » rigola Draco en attrapant la taille de Harry pour le coller à lui. « Je suis sérieux, un jour, on ira quelque part ensemble, où tu veux. »

Harry sentit son ventre se serrer. Draco sentait bon, le creux de son cou brillait légèrement à cause de la sueur et il eut la subite envie de se pencher pour lécher sa peau. Elle devait sûrement avoir un léger goût de sel.

« Harry... »

La voix était plaintive et Draco ne le regardait plus. Les yeux fixés sur leurs mains entrelacées, il parla si bas que Harry dut se rapprocher pour l'entendre.

« Je dois rentrer. »

« Oh. »

Harry arracha sa main à la sienne comme s'il avait été brûlé. Il avait l'impression d'être Cendrillon entendant sonner les douze coups de minuit. Le carrosse allait de nouveau se transformer en citrouille et dès lundi matin, lui et Draco allaient s'ignorer comme deux inconnus. Draco leva les yeux vers lui et Harry fut choqué du désespoir, de la peine et de la douleur qu'il pouvait lire dans ces iris.

« C'était une soirée... parfaite » souffla le blond.

« Je suis d'accord. »

Harry admira son grand corps pâle se lever de la banquette. Il avait l'étrange envie de s'agripper à ses jambes comme un enfant de cinq ans et de faire un caprice, là, en plein milieu de la section VIP de la boîte. Mais il ne pouvait pas. Draco allait le quitter et redevenir Malfoy, son employeur, le directeur général d'une des plus grandes maisons d'éditions anglaises. Lord Malfoy, celui qui passait le réveillon en compagnie de la royauté, qui avait un manoir et plusieurs appartements. Malfoy, l'une des plus grosses fortunes du pays, celui pour qui on se mettait en quatre pour accomplir la moindre volonté et qui claquait en quelques secondes ce que des gens mettaient un an à gagner.

Le fossé entre eux parut si grand à Harry qu'il eut soudainement l'impression que le sol s'était ouvert à ses pieds et qu'il allait tomber dans le gouffre des Enfers.

Draco lui jeta un dernier coup d'œil avant de s'éloigner vers le vestiaire. Harry soupira, vida sa bière d'une gorgée et se leva pour partir. Il se heurta presque à Draco qui avait fait demi-tour.

« Harry... »

Le blond semblait douloureusement perdu. Alors le brun fit ce qui lui sembla le plus logique à ce moment-là, il posa sa main sur sa nuque et l'attira doucement. Leur baiser fut superficiel, juste des lèvres contre d'autres lèvres. Il n'avait rien de passionner, ni de sexuel, ni d'amoureux. Harry n'avait jamais connu de baiser qui lui donnait envie de pleurer, de baiser qui avait un goût d'au revoir comme celui-là. Pourtant, il avait l'impression d'être une femme regardant son marin de mari partir à la mer, sans savoir si un jour elle allait pouvoir de nouveau le toucher, l'embrasser ou l'entendre rire...

Quand il rentra chez lui, accrochée à sa porte, il y avait une rose rouge.

Les clés dans la main, devant sa porte, Harry pleura.

* * *

Merci à tous !

Je tiens à préciser que "Oogum Boogum Song" est vraiment une superbe chanson, je vous invite à l'écouter de tout cœur. A très vite pour la suite !


	3. Chapitre 3

Bonjour à tous !

A l'heure où j'écris ces lignes on est lundi soir et j'espère vraiment pouvoir tenir le délai que je m'étais fixé – un chapitre chaque vendredi (Note : là on est jeudi et définitivement je ne publierai pas vendredi vu que ce chapitre n'est toujours pas parti en correction).

Malheureusement, j'ai un examen samedi matin très important et je dois réviser pour pouvoir le passer au top ! Et j'ai donc peu de temps à consacrer à la fic, d'autant plus qu'en on sait que je tape des pages et des pages sur Open Office de cours et de notes et que j'ai les mains en bouillie à l'heure où j'écris ces lignes.

Je remercie encore Laurene qui s'occupe de la correction.

Merci Laurene !

Mais de rien chère autatrice et merde pour ton exam !

 **Réponse aux reviews anonyme :**

Emi : Merci beaucoup Emi, je suis très contente de ton enthousiasme. Merci d'avoir pris le temps de laisser une review, c'est très agréable d'avoir vos avis. J'espère que ce chapitre 3 te plaira.

Mustnaruto : Rooooooh arrête je vais rougir ! Effectivement il y a beaucoup beaucoup BEAUCOUP de référence, d'ailleurs si ça t'intéresse (ou quelqu'un d'autre, suis-je la seule à lire les RAR des autres?), je pourrai faire une liste de tous les clins d'œil que j'ai glissés dans la fic au prochain (et dernier) chapitre. Merci d'avoir pris le temps de laisser une review !

Babou : Merci Babou ! J'espère que la suite te plait !

Merci à tous de prendre le temps de commenter mes chapitres, ça fait vraiment très plaisir ! Normalement, je réponds à TOUTES les reviews, si jamais vous n'avez pas eu de news de ma part, excusez-moi par avance.

* * *

 **Chapitre 3 :**

Harry n'aimait pas raconter sa vie. C'était même l'inverse. Il n'aimait pas s'étendre sur son enfance, au contraire des personnes qui discutaient avec enthousiasme de leurs supers anecdotes du collège, des bêtises qu'ils avaient faites au grand déplaisir de leurs parents ou de la façon dont leurs frères ou sœurs étaient insupportables.

Harry avait eu un passé douloureux et il n'aimait pas s'étendre là-dessus. Mais ses proches finissaient toujours par comprendre que quelque chose n'allait pas avec lui car il était trop secret ou, pour le cas de ses petits amis, il se réveillait en pleurant.

Il n'était pas du genre à rêver d'amourettes impossibles dès qu'il croisait un mec qu'il trouvait mignon. Il n'avait même jamais eu de coups de foudre. Les rares fois où il avait été amoureux, cela s'était créé avec le temps.

Sa dernière grande histoire d'amour, une relation de deux ans avec Colin avait été bête comme chou. Un soir où il traînait dans le bar de Neville, son regard avait croisé celui de celui-ci. Il était gentil, agréable et les rendez-vous s'enchaînèrent naturellement. Ils avaient fini par sortir ensemble et au bout de plusieurs mois, Harry se rendit compte que des sentiments avait compliqué l'affaire. Ça avait été deux années d'une grande douceur au contraire de leur rupture qui fut très violente. Colin détruisit tout l'amour propre de Harry en quelques mots. Les mois qui suivirent leur rupture furent horribles pour Harry, enchaînant cauchemars sur cauchemars, s'effondrant en larmes dans le bus, au boulot ou au bar avec ses amis.

Jamais Draco ne l'avait intéressé avant ce jour-là. Il ne l'avait même jamais réellement regardé.

Pas qu'il le trouvait laid mais il n'avait jamais vraiment porté attention sur lui. Il était son patron donc sans aucun lien véritable avec lui et de toute façon il ne savait pas s'il était gay ou hétéro.

Mais jamais Harry n'avait été dans cet état pour un homme et c'est peut-être ça qui poussa Hermione et Ron à débarquer chez lui en urgence, après qu'Harry les aient appelés et se soit effondré en larme à l'innocent « Ça va ? » de la brune.

Hermione grimaça en voyant l'état de l'appartement. Harry n'avait pas fait sa vaisselle depuis au moins trois jours, il était encore dans le lit, en jogging, son cendrier était posé par terre et débordait de mégots, cendres et une énorme couche de poussière recouvrait sa table de chevet.

Elle repoussa du bout du pied le cendrier et s'assit sur le lit pour serrer Harry dans ses bras. Elle grimaça discrètement. Visiblement, il n'y avait pas que l'appartement de Harry qui avait besoin d'un bon coup de savon.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Harry ? »

« J'ai rencontré mon patron à Statues hier soir. »

« Et alors ? » demanda Ron en fronçant les sourcils. « Et c'est quoi... Statues ? »

« Une boîte gay qui vient d'ouvrir. »

« Oh » sembla comprendre Hermione.

« Et ? » demanda Ron.

Harry cacha sa tête entre ses genoux et raconta, la voix étouffée par le tissu, toute la soirée d'hier.

Leur pacte de passer la soirée comme s'ils ne se connaissaient pas, les heures à danser, à parler, la façon dont Draco riait, le regardait, le touchait...

Hermione fronça les sourcils de plus en plus nettement au fur et à mesure que Harry parlait, ce qu'il ne vit pas. Et heureusement, car sinon il aurait demandé ce à quoi pensait Hermione et elle n'en était pas encore sûr. Elle avait l'impression que tout cela n'était pas anodin, qu'un fil conducteur reliait les derniers événements mais sans parvenir à pouvoir le confirmer avec certitude.

« Mais pourquoi tu pleures ? » demanda Ron. « Qu'est-ce qui t'empêche de continuer avec Draco ? »

Hermione soupira de manière excédée et cela eut le mérite de faire rire Harry qui s'essuya les yeux et le nez avec son drap.

« Ron, c'est son patron. Imagine tu travailles dans une boîte et soudainement ton patron, ou ta patronne, vient et se met à te faire du rentre dedans ! Harry pourrait porter plainte pour harcèlement sexuel. De plus, s'ils sortaient ensemble, cela compliquerait énormément les relations employeur/employé. Si t'étais mon patron, se serait nettement plus difficile de me remonter les bretelles au boulot alors qu'en rentrant, tu me trouverais à la maison ! »

« J'avais pas vu ça sous cet angle... »

« En plus, Harry deviendrait aux yeux de tout le monde dans la boîte le « petit ami du boss ». Et ce n'est pas une position très avantageuse. »

« Et puis... C'est un Malfoy. On est aussi différent que le jour et la nuit ! Regarde-moi, regarde où je vis ! »

Harry fit un geste qui engloba le studio, manquant de renverser au passage sa lampe de chevet. Il avait toujours aimé son studio et sa vie douce mais quand Colin était partit en lui reprochant son manque d'ambition et sa situation précaire, il avait fini par en douter.

« Tu n'es pas ta situation sociale Harry » déclara Hermione. « Je suis sûr qu'il est plus gêné par le fait d'être ton patron et que par ton salaire. Par contre, tout cela n'est pas une excuse pour te vautrer dans ta crasse. Alors tu vas aller te laver parce que si tu continues à empester autant la sueur et l'alcool près de mon enfant, je vais accoucher avant l'heure ! »

Harry rit et partit se doucher. Il fourra tous les vêtements qui traînaient dans l'appartement ainsi que sur le carrelage de la salle de bain dans la panière à linge puis les mit dans sa machine et lança un cycle pendant qu'il se lavait. Quand il en ressortit dix minutes plus tard, une serviette nouée autour de la taille, Ron était en train de faire sa vaisselle pendant que Hermione, assise sur son clic clac qu'ils avaient replié lisait un magazine littéraire qu'elle avait dû trouver par terre. Harry était presque certain de l'avoir glissé sous son lit il y a deux ou trois jours, frustré par le manque d'annonce pour un job intéressant qu'il y avait trouvé.

« J'ai faim Harry » déclara Hermione d'un ton sec.

« Très bien femme. La grossesse te fait ressembler encore plus à un SS tu sais » dit Harry en farfouillant dans son frigo.

« C'est l'avantage de la grossesse. »

« Mec, elle me torture » gémit Ron. « Elle est devenue pire que ma mère. »

Harry éclata de rire alors que Hermione coulait vers lui un regard mauvais.

Respectant leurs promesses, le lundi venu, Harry ne parla pas de sa soirée en compagnie du directeur général de l'entreprise à Luna. Elle lui demanda poliment comment s'était passé son week-end, il lui raconta qu'il était allé danser avec des amis et avait passé une bonne soirée.

Quand Malfoy fils arriva ce matin-là, il lui demanda ses clés d'un ton posé, fixant son téléphone où il tapait furieusement un SMS sans le regarder. Harry les lui donna et se furent les seuls interactions qu'ils partagèrent dans les jours qui suivirent, comme à leurs habitudes.

Luna avait rencontré pendant le week-end Rolf Scamander qui lui proposa de dîner pendant la semaine et le jeudi, à la fin de la journée, Luna sautillait presque sur son siège d'excitation.

Rarement Harry l'avait vu dans cet état et il ne put s'empêcher d'en rire.

« Tu me trouves bien ? »

Elle avait tressé ses longs cheveux où elle avait mêlé des rubans colorés. Elle portait une robe pleine de couleurs, ses doigts débordants de bagues et du vernis bleu électrique sur ses ongles. Harry toucha une mèche qui encadrait son visage et qu'elle avait joliment bouclée.

« Tu es magnifique. Ton Rolf va en rester comme deux ronds de flan » avoua sincèrement Harry.

Luna partit bien avant Harry.

L'homme chargé de la sécurité la nuit avait envoyé un SMS à Harry pour lui dire que son bus était bloqué dans des bouchons et qu'il serait en retard. Harry aurait dû partir depuis plus d'une demi-heure et la nuit était tombée quand Draco Malfoy apparut devant lui.

Comme chaque jour de travail que Dieu fait, il avait plaqué en arrière sa chevelure blonde et portait un costume sévère, entièrement noir.

Comment Harry avait pu ne jamais remarquer à quel point il était sexy ?

Draco lui déposa ses clés ainsi que quelques grandes enveloppes à mettre dans le panier du courrier à expédier au moment même où Rusard, le gardien de nuit, arrivait. C'était un vieil homme acariâtre, toujours de mauvaise humeur, complètement chauve sur le sommet du crâne et dont les rares cheveux avaient été soigneusement gardés long. Harry l'avait toujours imaginé dans sa salle de bain, peignant et démêlant soigneusement chaque jour les quelques cheveux qui lui restaient.

Cela le faisait rire à chaque fois.

« Pardon, ce foutu bus était encore coincé dans les bouchons » râla l'homme en se laissant tomber sur le siège de Luna. « Vas-y ! »

Draco était déjà parti. Il enfila sa veste et prit son sac avant d'aller dans la petite pièce derrière l'entrée où se trouvait la machine à café (toute neuve, l'autre étant définitivement morte) et le courrier. En y déposant les enveloppes, Harry remarqua un dossier tout en bas. Malfoy l'avait sûrement attrapé par erreur en prenant son courrier.

Décidant qu'il n'en était plus à cinq minutes près, il prit la clé du bureau du directeur général et monta lourdement l'escalier. Il ne s'était jamais rendu dans son bureau et le regretta aussitôt.

Il y avait d'immenses baies vitrées qui en pleine journée, devaient baigner la pièce d'une lumière intense. Tous les autres murs étaient recouverts de bibliothèques en bois foncé qui montaient jusqu'au plafond, débordant de livres, du poche au grand précieux livre manuscrit de cuir relié luxueux, de la maison d'éditions Malfoy à d'autres.

Le bureau de Draco était une énorme masse en chêne sculpté et Harry se laissa tomber dans le grand fauteuil de cuir avec délectation. Le fauteuil épousait parfaitement son dos et Harry constata qu'il aurait pu passer la nuit à dormir là-dedans, tellement c'était confortable.

Il remarqua que tout était parfaitement bien rangé, en pile bien net. Son stylo plume reposait dans un coin de son sous-main comme si Draco en avait calculé chaque millimètre. Il posa le dossier dessus et attrapa un crayon pour lui laisser une note.

Ne trouvant pas de post-it, il hésita un instant avant d'ouvrir les tiroirs du bureau. Le premier, à sa grande surprise, contenait une montagne de chocolat, des sachets de thé et des morceaux de sucre. Dans le deuxième, il y avait un nécessaire à correspondance et dans le troisième, entre des cartouches d'encres pour stylos plumes, des gommes et toutes sortes de choses, il trouva un bloc de post-it.

« Vous avez glissé ce dossier par mégarde parmi le courrier.

Mr Potter. »

Il avait hésité un instant sur la signature, mais il avait peur que « Harry » ne provoque des commérages si quelqu'un d'autre découvrait le message. C'était une pensée stupide, Harry le savait mais toute cette situation le rendait parano. Il avait l'impression de marcher sur des œufs avec Luna depuis le début de la semaine.

Il se releva avec tristesse et s'apprêta à sortir quand un papier, posé sur une des piles bien nettes du bureau de Draco attira son attention. C'était un simple message écrit par Draco, lui rappelant d'appeler une des éditrices pour discuter de la maquette d'un des livres mais l'écriture lui sembla étrangement... familière ?

Draco avait une grande écriture ronde, légèrement en italique.

Tout le contraire de Harry qui possédait une écriture plus agressive, en angle droit et un peu brouillonne.

Un bruit de pas dans le couloir le fit sursauter et il reposa brutalement le papier, juste à temps. La porte s'ouvrit et Draco Malfoy, les sourcils froncés, entra dans la pièce. Il parût surpris de voir le brun dans son bureau.

« Que faites-vous là ? »

« Vous m'avez déposé un dossier par mégarde » déclara Harry, les joues rouges, comme pris en faute en lui montrant ledit dossier.

« Oh... Merci beaucoup. »

Il y eut un silence un peu gêné, Harry réalisant que c'était sûrement la conservation la plus longue qu'ils aient eu en milieu professionnel depuis le début de la semaine. Fermant son cuir, Harry quitta le bureau d'un pas raide, ayant l'impression que les yeux du blond vrillaient sa nuque.

Il eut de la chance ce soir-là car il attrapa son bus directement, il dut même courir un peu pour ne pas le rater. En passant devant l'immeuble, il remarqua que le bureau de Malfoy était toujours allumé. Etait-il retourné travailler ?

Il sentit son estomac se contracter un peu en repensant à son tiroir à sucrerie. Il imaginait bien Draco attendant d'être seul pour se couper un carré de chocolat et le manger avec toute la délectation que le secret de sa gourmandise procure.

Quand il rentra chez lui, il trouva dans sa boîte aux lettres sa quittance de loyer, le nouvel exemplaire de son magazine littéraire et une lettre manuscrite.

Le fameux anonyme !

Avec ce qui était arrivé le week-end dernier, Harry l'avait presque oublié !

« Harry,

Cette chanson est ancienne, carrément kitsch, débordante de guimauve mais bon dieu que j'ai l'impression de l'avoir écrite pour vous ces temps-ci...

Sentiments anonymes. »

Il y avait un CD sans inscription dans l'enveloppe. Il remonta les marches quatre à quatre jusqu'à son appartement, alluma son PC en pianotant d'impatience et inséra le CD dans le lecteur.

Il rigola en entendant les premières notes résonner. Hello de Lionel Richie.

« J'ai été seul avec toi » chantonna son PC. « Dans mon esprit et dans mes rêves j'ai embrassé tes lèvres un millier de fois. Je te vois parfois, passer devant ma porte. Salut ! Est-ce moi que tu recherches ? »

Il regarda de nouveau le message, rigolant face au « carrément kitsch ».

Alors qu'il allait reposer la lettre sur son bureau, il eut l'étrange impression de se revoir ouvrir le tiroir du bureau de Malfoy.

Le second tiroir du bureau de Draco... il y avait un nécessaire à papeterie qui contenait du papier à lettre et des enveloppes. Ce papier à lettre. Et cette enveloppe.

Harry se releva, un peu tremblant et alla chercher la petite pile de courrier qu'il avait reçu de la part de son admirateur ainsi que les cartes. Il les sortit toutes des enveloppes, les déplia et les aligna sur son lit.

Oui...

Le papier, les enveloppes et surtout... cette écriture ronde et légèrement italique.

Et le regard de Draco ce soir-là. Son désespoir, sa tristesse de le quitter. Et cette chose indéfinissable dans son regard... Harry comprenait maintenant. C'était de l'amour.

Machinalement il attrapa une cigarette, plaça le filtre entre ses lèvres et l'alluma. Draco Malfoy l'aimait. Il l'aimait. Lui.

« Bordel de chiotte à queue » murmura Harry sans s'apercevoir que sa cendre venait de s'écraser sur son parquet, après avoir passé autant de temps à fixer les lettres sans bouger.

Il écrasa sa drogue dans le cendrier, balaya d'un coup de main la cendre qui se trouvait au sol, l'étalant plus qu'autre chose et rangea soigneusement les lettres.

Les émotions se mélangeaient en lui à une telle vitesse qu'il avait du mal à les analyser.

Il mit deux bonnes heures à s'endormir ce soir-là, tournant et s'agitant dans son lit. Devait-il faire semblant d'ignorer ce qu'il savait ? Devait-il aller le voir en lui disant qu'il était au courant, qu'il partageait ses sentiments et qu'il ne cessait de penser à lui depuis leur soirée à « Statues » ?

Et si ce n'était pas lui ? pensa soudainement Harry dans son lit, les yeux grand ouverts d'effroi. C'est vrai, peut-être que le papier posé sur le bureau n'était pas de lui mais de quelqu'un d'autre. Genre de la secrétaire de direction.

Harry grimaça de dégoût en imaginant la vieille peau qui servait de secrétaire personnelle à Draco et Lucius Malfoy lui écrire des lettres d'amour.

Non, c'était impossible, c'était forcément Draco Malfoy. Ça ne pouvait être personne d'autre. Mais dans le doute, il décida de ne rien dire et de voir comment les choses allaient évoluer. Luna croyait au destin, si elle avait raison il ferait forcément en sorte que quelque chose se passe positivement dans cette histoire, c'était évident.

Le lendemain, un peu patraque, il se surprit à tenter de paraître séduisant, peignant soigneusement sa chevelure qui se décoiffa aussitôt, passant un tonique sur son visage pour paraître plus éveillé et choisissant avec soin ses vêtements.

C'était idiot mais il ne pouvait s'en empêcher.

Harry ne sut jamais si c'était un coup du destin ou le simple hasard de la vie, mais aux alentours de dix heures, ce matin-là, Harry reçu un appel de la fameuse secrétaire de direction. Ce fut Luna qui décrocha avec de lui tendre le combiné.

« Oui ? »

« Mr Potter, Mr Malfoy souhaite vous voir cet après-midi à 15h. Cela vous convient-il ? » cracha la voix féminine.

« Euh oui. Mais quel Malfoy ? »

« Mr Draco Malfoy. »

Le ton de la femme signifiait clairement qu'elle le trouvait stupide.

« Bien bien. Je serai là. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait ? » demanda Luna en reposant le combiné que lui tendait Harry.

« Draco Malfoy me convoque dans son bureau... »

Luna lui jeta un regard interrogateur. Draco Malfoy allait-il le virer ?

Dolores Ombrage était vraiment une saleté de bonne femme. Aux yeux de Harry, c'était l'incarnation de la mesquinerie, de la cruauté et de la débilité.

Et elle le lui rendait bien.

Elle pinça ses lèvres d'un air énervé en voyant Harry arriver devant son bureau, ses cheveux en bataille et en bras de chemise. Dolores aimait que tout soit carré, comme Drago mais avec un côté SS bien flippant. Elle portait souvent des tailleurs d'un rose Barbie immonde, les boucles figés de ses cheveux châtains lui donnant l'air ridicule des vieilles poupées de porcelaine qu'on pouvait trouver chez l'antiquaire.

Harry prit grand plaisir à venir les mains dans les poches et en traînant des pieds devant elle, juste pour qu'elle puisse le dévisager avec son regard le plus critique.

« Salut Dolores, ça fait longtemps. Comment vont tes chats ? » demanda-t-il en s'appuyant sur le bureau.

« Mr Potter » cingla la petite voix aiguë. « Je vous prierai de bien vouloir me vouvoyer. »

« Bien sûr Dolores. »

Dolores Ombrage se leva d'un bon de son siège, traversa le hall d'un pas raide et frappa deux coups secs sur la porte du bureau où Harry se trouvait hier soir.

« Mr Potter est ici. »

Elle s'effaça pour laisser Harry entrer à l'invitation du directeur général. Elle eut un sursaut de dégoût alors que le brun lui faisait un clin d'œil séducteur. Quand il entra, Draco était en train de ranger de multiples dossiers sur son bureau. D'un geste de la main, il fit signe à Harry de s'asseoir. Il lui obéit en essayant d'un geste machinal de plaquer ses cheveux sur son crâne. Draco ferma soigneusement son stylo plume avant de lui adresser la parole.

« Mr Potter » commença-t-il d'une voix sérieuse. « Cela fait combien de temps que vous travaillez chez nous ? »

Harry sentit un raz de marée de désespoir l'envahir. Il était viré. C'était clair... Est-ce que Draco Malfoy le renvoyait pour pouvoir sortir plus facilement avec lui ?

« 5 ans... » murmura presque Harry tant sa voix semblait l'avoir quitté.

« Vous vous plaisez toujours chez nous ? »

Ce vouvoiement paraissait encore plus stupide à Harry maintenant qu'il avait passé une soirée en compagnie de Draco et l'avait embrassé.

« Très. »

« Je n'irai pas par quatre chemins » déclara Draco d'une voix presque froide en le fixant. « Comme vous le savez sans doute nous allons ouvrir une nouvelle collection. Une collection jeunesse consacrée aux sciences et aux sciences humaines. Philosophie, géographie, histoire tout ça... Nous vous voulons comme éditeur au sein de l'équipe. »

« Quoi ? »

Harry était certain d'avoir mal entendu.

« En CDI » continua le directeur qui ne semblait pas avoir remarqué que son interlocuteur était perdu. « Vous aurez une augmentation bien sûr. Environ 500€ pour commencer, qu'en pensez-vous ? »

« Attendez... Vous me proposez un boulot d'éditeur ? »

« Oui. »

Harry se laissa tomber contre le dossier de sa chaise. Il fixa le plafond du bureau un long moment avant qu'un détail ne lui revienne en mémoire. Ce soir-là, il avait dit à Draco qu'il avait un parcours d'éditeur et qu'il bossait chez lui à l'accueil par dépit. Et comme par hasard, quelques semaines plus tard, il lui proposait le boulot de ses rêves ? L'énervement commençait à le gagner.

« Cela a-t-il un rapport avec les lettres que vous m'envoyez ? »

Les mots étaient sortis de sa bouche avant même qu'il ne puisse les retenir. Pour quelqu'un qui voulait garder sa découverte secrète, on repassera.

Draco Malfoy devint si pâle que Harry crut qu'il allait faire un malaise.

« Qu... Comment savez-vous ? »

La voix de Draco était montée dans les aigus, trahissant sa panique.

« J'ai fait des liens » avoua Harry en haussant les épaules.

Harry regarda, un peu inquiet, le directeur général se lever et se mettre à faire les cents pas derrière le bureau. Il n'osa rien dire, tant l'homme semblait pris dans ses pensées. Il ne cessait de passer sa main dans ses cheveux, détruisant l'effet soigneusement plaqué de sa chevelure.

Draco finit par se jeter comme un possédé sur son bureau, ouvrant le tiroir à sucrerie et cassa une barre de chocolat noir qu'il se mit à mâcher pensivement, tendant la plaquette à Harry sans même le regarder.

« Qu'est-ce qui m'a trahi ? »

« Ton écriture. »

Harry n'osa pas avouer qu'il avait fouillé dans son bureau et qu'il avait trouvé sa cachette à sucrerie ainsi que son set de correspondance.

Il y eut un long silence pendant lequel Draco mâchait son chocolat, le cacao semblant le calmer. Quand il eut finit de manger sa douceur et de suçoter ses doigts plein de chocolat, il finit par se redresser, semblant accepter sa défaite.

« Harry » commença-t-il en abandonnant tout lien de subordination. « Je peux te jurer que ta promotion n'a aucun lien avec... mes lettres ou notre soirée. Mon père avait prévu depuis un moment de t'offrir cette promotion mais il n'en a pas eu l'occasion. De plus, Minerva McGonagall, la directrice de la collection jeunesse a demandé expressément à t'avoir. Et si tu ne me crois pas, voici sa lettre. »

Il tendit à Harry une enveloppe à l'aspect officiel. Elle était écrite par McGonagall, cela ne faisait aucun doute et comportait les signatures de tous les éditeurs de l'entreprise. Un sourire stupide s'inscrit sur son visage.

« Alors... Je vais vraiment être éditeur ? »

« Oui. Si tu acceptes, bien sûr. Tu commenceras la semaine prochaine. »

Harry cru un instant qu'il allait monter sur le bureau en chêne pour faire une danse de la joie.

« Evidemment que j'accepte, mon dieu » rigola Harry. « J'attends ça depuis si longtemps ! »

« Félicitations. Tu veux un café, un thé ? Chocolat ? »

« Café avec plaisir. »

« Il faut donc du chocolat, il faut toujours du chocolat avec le café. »

Harry rigola, son rire se transformant en ricanement mauvais quand Draco convoqua Ombrage dans son bureau d'un ton sec.

« Deux tasses de café s'il vous plaît, Dolores » dit Draco sur un ton sec.

« Bien monsieur. »

« Pourquoi tu ricanes ? » demanda Draco, surpris en cassant du chocolat une fois la porte fermée

« Je déteste cette bonne femme. »

« Oh mon dieu, moi aussi. Ça fait des années que je tente de la renvoyer mais mon père y est bizarrement attaché. »

Ils rigolèrent doucement, se retenant de rire quand Dolores entra, deux cafés dans la main. Elle jeta à Harry un regard furieux, semblant parfaitement comprendre qu'elle était le dindon de la farce.

« Merci Dolores » couina Harry d'une voix aiguë.

Dolores Ombrage poussa un soupir vexé et partit en claquant pratiquement la porte derrière elle alors que Draco, ne se retenant plus, s'écroulait de rire sur son siège.

« Tu m'avais caché ta passion pour le chocolat. »

« C'est mon vice » sourit Draco. « Un peu comme toi et les tartes à la mélasse. Et le café. »

« J'adore le café » grogna presque Harry.

« Harry ? Sors avec moi. »

Harry s'étrangla avec sa boisson. Il cacha son visage, honteux alors que le liquide brûlant lui était ressorti par le nez. Draco lui donna une serviette en papier et Harry s'essuya les yeux et le nez.

« Bon dieu, tu ne peux pas sortir ça aussi brutalement » toussa Harry, reposant sa tasse qu'il avait à moitié renversée sur sa chemise. « J'ai du café partout. »

Il tamponna sa chemise avec la serviette en papier, rouge de gêne et de douleur. Il aurait préféré que Draco ne voit pas ses fabuleuses capacités à cracher du pur arabica par les narines.

« Désolé, je répète la phrase depuis un moment dans ma tête pour me donner courage, c'est sorti d'un coup. »

Harry râla quelque chose à propos de tourner sept fois sa langue dans sa bouche puis de l'immense gâchis qu'il avait fait avec le café. Draco rigola doucement.

« Alors ? »

« Hum... Je ne sais pas... Tu es mon patron. »

L'idée le mettait un peu mal à l'aise.

« Juste un dîner. En secret si tu préfères. »

« Pourquoi pas. »

Harry en mourrait d'envie. En fait, s'il écoutait la petite voix dans sa tête, tout ce qu'il voulait c'était allonger son patron sur le bureau et lui montrer l'étendue de ses talents.

« Mais je veux que personne ne soit au courant tant que je n'ai pas commencé à travailler comme éditeur. »

« Tout ce que tu voudras. »

La sincérité perceptible dans sa voix et son sourire éclatant fit rougir Harry de la tête aux pieds.

* * *

Dernier chapitre la semaine prochaine !

N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews, c'est un peu ma rémunération et ça me fait plaisir d'avoir vos avis !

A bientôt !


	4. Chapitre 4

Bonjour !

Veuillez m'excuser pour ce retard honteux.

Il s'est passé beaucoup de choses – mes examens de fin d'année, mon anniversaire, ma recherche de job etc. De plus, je n'ai eu aucune nouvelle de ma correctrice (Laurene, si tu passes par là-, tu es toujours vivante ?).

Donc voilà le dernier chapitre. Merci à tous d'avoir été présent. J'espère que la fin va vous plaire !

Ermione33

 **RAR anonymes :**

Nessy : Merci beaucoup Nessy ! Mais tu sais tu n'es pas obligée de me vouvoyer !;) Il n'y aura pas d'épilogue mais j'espère que ce dernier chapitre te plaira.

* * *

 **Chapitre 4 :**

Le lendemain soir, pour fêter sa récente promotion, Hermione, Luna, Ron et Harry se réunirent au bar de Neville.

Hermione, qui se contenta de sa (désormais) habituelle eau gazeuse et sa rondelle de citron, regarda, un peu désespérée, son mari, son meilleur ami et son amie Luna boire beaucoup trop d'alcool pour trois personnes qui devaient travailler le lendemain.

Luna, à qui la vodka donnait l'air encore plus perdu, fit de long discours philosophique d'un air absent, ses grands yeux bleus ouverts de façon encore plus démente. Elle terrorisa deux jeunes filles à peine majeure qui buvaient tranquillement une bière en disant que leurs auras semblaient obscurcies par des « Nargoles ».

Quand Neville la récupéra pour la clouer sur un tabouret de bar, elle se mit à chantonner une marche funèbre d'un air joyeux, bientôt suivie par Ron et Harry qui hurlèrent bientôt si fort les notes que Neville les menaçait de les foutre à la porte.

Ron se mit alors soudainement à sangloter, essayant d'expliquer à un Neville au bord du désespoir, de la morve plein le visage qu'il était un moins que rien. Que sa femme, ce génie, avait fait l'immense honneur de bien vouloir de lui, que chaque jour, il n'arrivait pas à croire son bonheur. Et maintenant qu'il allait être papa...

« C'est beaucoup trop de bonheur » sanglota-t-il alors que de grosses larmes dévalaient ses joues.

Neville et Hermione rigolèrent et la jeune femme attrapa Ron par la peau du cou pour le ramener à la maison alors que son mari commençait à délirer en lui disant qu'elle était « une déesse grecque et moi un bouffon, tu ne me mérites pas, je devrais te quitter pour que tu sortes avec un type bien, genre un écrivain, un avocat ou un ministre. »

« Vous feriez bien de rentrer aussi vous deux. »

« Ouais ouais » soupira Harry. « Luna, viens on rentre. »

Luna qui parlait depuis pratiquement dix minutes à sa pinte, vide, du sens de la vie, tourna de grands yeux étonnés vers Harry. Elle semblait avoir complètement oublié sa présence. Le chemin jusque chez lui fut chaotique. Luna poussait des cris enthousiastes à chaque fois que le bus prenait un virage. Harry était persuadé d'avoir entendu le chauffeur pousser un soupir de soulagement quand ils descendirent à leur arrêt. Une fois chez lui, Harry la déshabilla et la regarda s'endormir avant même d'avoir posé la tête sur l'oreiller, juste après qu'elle lui eut glissé dans un ricanement saoul « Heureusement que tu es gay, je me serai posée des questions sinon. »

Le lendemain, ce fut une Luna un peu pâteuse et un Harry complètement endormi qui arrivèrent à « Malfoy Editions ». Harry dut se retenir de ne pas rougir jusqu'à la racine des cheveux en voyant Draco et il se demanda en voyant son père si celui-ci était au courant. Draco était proche de son père, peut-être lui racontait-il tout ?

En rentrant chez lui, Harry se promit de lui tirer les vers du nez.

Après une douche rapide, son habituel jogging distendu comme pyjama sur les fesses, il commença la préparation d'un repas hautement gastronomique composé de coquillette et d'un steak haché. Alors qu'il allait faire cuire son morceau de viande, quelqu'un frappa à sa porte. Harry soupira, reposant sa cigarette sur son cendrier et alla ouvrir la porte.

De toutes les personnes que Harry aurait pu recevoir ce soir-là, c'était bien la dernière qu'il imaginât.

« Colin ? » s'étonna Harry.

Il était toujours aussi mignon, ses cheveux blonds ondulant autour de sa tête et ses yeux marrons pleins d'hésitation posés sur lui. Pourquoi fallait-il que son ex apparaisse sur le bas de la porte le jour où il portait son foutu jogging distendu et troué ? En plus, son appart' était crade, son lit pas rangé et les coquillettes n'étaient décidément pas le plat le plus glamour que Harry aurait pu faire ce soir-là pour montrer à son ex que si, il allait parfaitement bien.

« Salut Harry. Je peux entrer ? »

« Euh ouais, bien sûr. »

Harry ouvrit la porte et il regarda la silhouette du jeune homme franchir la porte. Il referma derrière lui et alla arrêter la cuisson de ces pâtes et remit la cuisson de son steak à plus tard avec un soupir.

« Je vois que tu vis toujours ici. Ça m'arrange, j'osais pas contacter Ron pour demander ton adresse, j'avais peur qu'il m'envoie bouler. »

« Il aurait sûrement fait un truc du genre, ouais » déclara Harry en haussant les épaules. « Assieds-toi. »

Prenant appui sur l'évier derrière lui, il observa Colin s'asseoir face à lui en se tordant les mains. Il ne lui avait pas proposé à boire et ne comptait pas le faire. Plus vite il serait parti, mieux Harry se porterait. Incroyable à quel point après une rupture la personne qu'on avait tant aimée et tant désirée la présence, devenait soudainement une sorte de limace répugnante et indésirable.

« Je... Je dois te dire quelque chose. »

« Je me doute, tu ne serais pas venu me voir sinon. S'passe quoi ? »

« Je vais me marier. »

Colin leva sa main gauche pour montrer un anneau argenté à son annulaire. Harry déglutit difficilement.

« Ok. »

Il essayait de se donner un air « je m'en foutiste » mais il avait du mal.

« Et nous allons partir vivre en France. »

« Ok c'est très bien mais un coup de fil pour annoncer ça, ça aurait été parfait » râla Harry en égouttant violemment ses pâtes, des coquillettes inondant son évier. « Si c'est tout ce que tu as à me dire, tu peux t'en aller. »

« Non, non Harry tu ne comprends pas » déclara Colin en se levant pour lui prendre les mains. « Si tu le veux j'arrête tout. »

« Quoi ? »

Harry regarda le jeune homme en face de lui, désespéré. Il avait l'impression qu'on se foutait de lui. Il avait presque envie de tourner la tête vers la porte d'entrée pour voir si une minuscule caméra, passée sous sa porte, filmait la scène pour un bêtisier sur internet.

Mais Colin l'embrassa, rudement, froidement. Dégoûté, Harry le repoussa.

« Je n'arrive pas y croire. Comment oses-tu ? » gronda le brun. « TU m'as plaqué, TU m'as détruit. Tu réalises à quel point tu m'as fait souffrir ? Tu réalises ce que tu m'as dit ? »

« Harry je... »

« Non ! Non, tu te souviens comment tu m'as quitté ? Ce que tu m'as dit ? Que j'étais un gamin immature, sans ambition. Que je finirai ma vie ici, dans ce studio, à croupir comme un éternel standardiste. Que tu méritais mieux. Et là, tu arrives, la bouche en cœur, pour me dire que tu souhaites me reprendre ? »

« Harry je comprends que tu sois en colère mais te quitter a été la pire erreur de ma vie » pleura Colin. « Je n'aurais jamais dû te dire ça mais c'est ce que je pensais. Tu es un homme formidable, tu as des grandes capacités et j'étais énervé de te voir tout gâcher. Je n'en pouvais plus de tes crises de nerfs pendant la nuit. J'en avais marre de devoir me comporter comme ta mère. »

Pour cacher ses larmes, Harry préféra se concentrer sur son repas. Il attrapa le beurre dans le frigo et remit ses pâtes dans la casserole, tentant de calmer les larmes qui montaient. Il ne voulait pas que Colin le voit pleurer. Il avait honte de se montrer si faible pour un crétin pareil.

« Si tu permets, je m'apprêtais à dîner. Demain je travaille, tu sais mon boulot de standardiste débile ? Il faut bien que je paye le loyer de mon studio de merde, alors tu permets, je te retiens pas. »

« Harry... Je suis désolé, j'ai été con. Je me suis mal comporté. Je n'aurai jamais dû. »

« Ce qui est fait est fait. Comme tu l'as dit, tu n'es pas ma mère. Je n'ai plus de mère, elle est morte. Maintenant, sors de chez moi. »

Harry ne se retourna pas. Il entendait Colin renifler discrètement derrière lui. En mettant son steak dans la poêle, il entendit Colin partir. Des larmes coulaient sur la poêle en grésillant, le surprenant. Merde, il pleurait. Il ne s'en était même pas rendu compte.

Il avait été très heureux avec Colin, dire le contraire aurait été un mensonge. Au début il ne l'aimait pas, mais il avait fini par aimer Colin. Il adorait l'entendre rire, le voir s'enthousiasmer devant un ciel orageux ou des insectes. Le jeune homme prenait tout en photo, il adorait ça. Il pouvait passer des heures dehors, à se balader et à photographier.

Mais Colin était ambitieux. Très ambitieux. Il rêvait de gloire, de paillette. Le fric le faisait bander. Harry et lui ne se comprenaient pas là-dessus. Harry avait une vie modeste mais qu'il aimait. Il aimait son minuscule studio crasseux, son job de standardiste. Oui c'était chiant de devoir compter chaque sou, de faire attention à ses fins de mois et de devoir déménager la moitié de sa salle de bain s'il voulait prendre une douche après avoir étendu sa machine. Mais Harry aimait sa vie.

Alors il avait été très choqué le jour où Colin lui avait craché tout ça à la figure, surpris par sa violence. Ils avaient hurlé pendant ce qui avait semblé à Harry être des heures. Et Colin était parti. Il avait claqué la porte de son minuscule studio, après avoir attrapé les deux pauvres affaires qui traînaient chez le brun et Harry ne l'avait plus jamais vu.

Il avait tellement souffert de cette rupture. Hermione et Ron l'avaient ramassé à la petite cuillère alors que le brun remettait en question toute sa vie. Il se sentait honteux, la nuit il voyait Colin riant au bras d'un homme riche et couvert d'or, sur son misérable ex.

En enlevant son steak de la poêle Harry eut un ricanement. Si Colin savait qu'il avait rendez-vous avec l'héritier Malfoy...

Harry avait imaginé toute sorte de chose pour son rendez-vous avec Draco Malfoy. Le classique verre dans un bar tranquille, un peu jazzy, sympa, romantique et qui permettait de discuter tranquillement. Le cinéma, bien moins causant mais qui permettait de débattre après autour d'un verre ou d'un repas. Et bien sûr, un restaurant.

Draco avait pensé aussi au restaurant mais quel restaurant !

Harry avait beau avoir mis une chemise et un jean noir, il se sentait... jugé. La moitié de la salle s'était retournée sur son passage quand ils avaient traversé la salle de réception. Draco semblait totalement ignorer la gêne du jeune homme alors que le serveur leur tendait deux menus.

« Il n'y a pas de prix sur mon menu Draco » murmura Harry.

Une femme vêtue d'une robe et de haut talon, assise à la table à côté, le regardait comme s'il était un insecte particulièrement coriace qu'elle aurait aimé écraser du bout de sa chaussure. La table était recouverte d'une nappe parfaitement blanche, épaisse. Les verres de cristal semblaient si fragiles que Harry se demandait comment il allait oser les toucher et l'assiette d'une porcelaine si fine qu'il était persuadé qu'en la mettant à la lumière, Harry parviendrait certainement à voir à travers.

« Hum, il a peut-être compris que c'était un rendez-vous galant... »

« Et que c'est moi qui étais invité, visiblement. »

Draco le regarda par-dessus son menu.

« Tu sembles mal à l'aise... » constata le blond.

« Je... je n'ai pas vraiment l'habitude de ce genre de train de vie. »

Ils avaient fait le chemin jusqu'ici dans la voiture du directeur général. Harry avait découvert par la même occasion que Draco avait un chauffeur, perspective qui l'avait rendu infiniment mal à l'aise tout le long du chemin jusqu'à cet endroit clinquant et snob où le réceptionniste l'avait regardé de haut en bas d'un air méprisant.

« Que j'ai été bête... » soupira Draco. « Je suis désolé, c'est la première fois que je sors avec... »

« Un pauvre ? » termina Harry.

« J'allais dire avec une personne d'une catégorie socio-professionnel inférieure à la mienne » termina le directeur général avec un haussement de sourcils.

« Charmant. »

Le mot avait été plus sifflant que Harry ne l'avait voulu.

« Je suis désolé. Je pensais que ce lieu te serait agréable. Allons ailleurs. »

Harry regarda, un peu surpris, Draco se lever et d'un geste, réclamer qu'on leur ramène son manteau. Ils quittèrent l'endroit presque en courant. Le chauffeur ouvrit la voiture et une fois qu'ils furent installés, un moment de flottement naquit entre eux. Alors qu'à Statues, la discussion avait semblé naturelle et aisée entre eux, ce soir-là ils n'arrivaient pas à échanger trois mots.

« Euh » marmonna Draco. « Tu as une idée ? »

Le jeune homme semblait mal à l'aise et malheureux, assis sur sa banquette. Harry se rendit compte que s'il avait envie que cette soirée soit meilleure et que, par extension, leur histoire puisse avoir un avenir et même une réalité, il allait devoir prendre les choses en main. Il donna au chauffeur une adresse dans la banlieue de Londres et s'approcha de Draco pour défaire sa cravate.

« Tu fais quoi ? » sursauta-t-il en rougissant.

« Je te rends plus présentable » ricana le brun en posant la cravate sur la banquette. « Voilà c'est bien mieux. »

La chemise de Draco maintenant ouverte sur les premiers boutons, sans cravate, le jeune homme avait l'air beaucoup plus abordable. Semblant comprendre ses intentions, le blond passa une main dans ses cheveux avant de les remettre en arrière d'un mouvement de main.

« Où on va ? »

« Chez ma maman de cœur. »

Face au regard curieux, Harry rit. Ils s'arrêtèrent bientôt devant une brasserie dont la devanture de bois foncée promettait avant même d'y entrer une atmosphère chaleureuse et amicale. « Le Terrier », bar/brasserie typique de la banlieue de Londres était tenu par quasiment l'intégralité de la famille Weasley.

Quand Harry et Draco apparurent, un énorme cri de joie retentit par-dessus les conversations et les rires qui animaient la salle. Bientôt une femme rondelette et rousse sauta sur le brun pour le serrer dans ses bras.

« Harry ! Mon chéri ! Ça fait plaisir de te voir ! »

« Moi aussi Molly. Je te présente Draco » déclara le chéri. « Tu aurais une petite table pour nous ? »

« Bien sûr, toujours pour toi ! »

« Le Terrier » était découpé en deux salles. On entrait d'abord dans un bar bruyant et enfumé, avec des tables branlantes et des vieilles chaises de bois où on avait posé d'épais coussins. Arthur Weasley, qui tenait le bar, leur fit de joyeux signes de la main en les voyant passer devant eux. Après quelques marches, ils arrivèrent dans une salle un peu plus calme mais toujours aussi animée, où s'alignaient de grosses tables en bois.

« Voilà » déclara Molly en posant devant leur table une ardoise. « Je vous envoie Ginny dans cinq minutes les garçons. »

« Merci Molly. »

Après avoir passé sa main dans ses cheveux pour tenter de les peigner, Molly s'éloigna avec un sourire ému. Draco regardait le lieu avec des yeux grands comme des soucoupes.

« Ce genre de lieu existe en dehors des films ? » demanda-t-il avec une voix enfantine du gamin qui avait découvert que le Père Noël existait réellement.

« Oui. Molly et Arthur sont les gens les plus géniaux que je connaisse. Leur fil, Ron Weasley est mon meilleur ami depuis que je suis entré au collège. Ils sont comme ma famille mais je crois que tu as dû le remarquer. »

Ils discutèrent un peu du menu puis Ginny arriva, tout aussi rousse que sa mère et le reste de la famille Weasley. Après avoir commandé, Ginny se pencha vers Harry et murmura de manière peu discrète.

« Dis, c'est lui le type des lettres ? Ron m'a raconté, il est vachement mignon. »

« Ginny » sermonna Harry.

Draco était devenu rouge brique. Un étrange silence s'abattit sur eux quand la serveuse quitta leur table en riant après un clin d'œil coquin.

« Désolé. J'en ai parlé à Ron, il a dû cafter. Il n'est pas du genre très discret. »

« Pas de souci. »

Harry pria fort pour que Draco ne remarque pas que Molly, Arthur, Ginny et Fred ou Georges les regardaient « discrètement » depuis le bar en commentant. Son regard noir suffit à les disperser.

« J'espère ne pas t'avoir fait peur avec cette histoire » déclara Malfoy en évitant son regard, les joues toujours rouges.

« Oh non, c'était plutôt plaisant. Sauf la fois où je t'ai surpris devant ma porte. Comment as-tu eu mon adresse au fait ? »

« Dans les archives du personnel. En tant que directeur général j'y ai pleinement accès. »

L'ambiance du lieu les avait considérablement détendus. Ils parlaient désormais plus franchement et Draco semblait apprécier ce lieu simple où on mangeait et buvait bien, parlant autant avec le personnel qu'avec son convive et riant des plaisanteries grivoises que faisait Fred ou Georges depuis la cuisine.

« Et... hum... comment as-tu eu l'idée de... d'écrire ? »

Le sujet semblait vraiment mettre mal à l'aise Draco mais Harry bouillonnait d'interrogation. S'il se laissait aller, il l'aurait sûrement bombardé de questions d'une manière encore plus efficace que la Gestapo. Intérieurement, il remerciait Ginny d'avoir lancé le sujet. Il n'aurait jamais su comment faire.

« J'en avais assez de garder tout cela pour moi. J'étais sûr que tu étais hétéro et que tu sortais avec Luna mais… »

« Luna ? » s'étouffa Harry. « Tu rigoles ? »

L'idée l'amusa beaucoup et Draco en rit un peu.

« Bref, j'étais sûr que je n'avais aucune chance et je déprimais complètement. Alors père m'a dit de t'écrire. »

« Quoi ? »

Draco disait beaucoup trop de choses choquantes pour qu'il mange en même temps que cette conversation. Il posa prudemment ses couverts sur la table décidant que son délicieux morceau de viande rouge allait attendre un peu.

« Lucius Malfoy est au courant que tu as le béguin pour moi ? »

Béguin était un terme un peu faible au vu des déclarations enflammées du jeune homme mais Harry se sentait mal à l'aise à l'idée de dire à haute voix qu'il était amoureux alors que le jeune homme ne s'était toujours pas déclaré à voix haute.

« Mon père est comme mon meilleur ami » déclara le jeune homme, nullement gêné pour un sou. « Il m'a toujours aidé et encouragé et il a été là pour moi quand je lui ai dit que j'étais homosexuel. Et de toute façon, pour mon père, je suis comme un livre ouvert. Il savait même que j'avais le béguin pour toi avant même que je le sache. »

« Je n'arriverai jamais plus à le regarder dans les yeux en sachant cela. »

« Pas besoin d'en faire un drame, il t'aime beaucoup tu sais. Mère aussi d'ailleurs. Ils ont sûrement dû ouvrir une bouteille de champagne à l'heure qu'il est pour fêter ce rendez-vous. »

Alors il lui raconta tout.

Le premier jour où ils s'étaient vus, il l'avait trouvé charmant mais il n'était pas tombé amoureux. Il insistait sur les termes. Il n'était pas amoureux parce qu'il était beau, il l'aimait lui tout entier. Il avait appris à l'aimer, comme on apprend à aimer le bon vin avait-il rajouté en levant son verre de rouge.

C'était au tour de Harry d'être gêné alors que Draco listait ce qu'il aimait chez lui. Son amabilité, la capacité qu'il avait à n'être jamais en colère, ses cheveux en bataille qui semblaient défier quiconque d'oser les peigner, son amour pour le café, ses yeux verts si doux qui avaient fini par lui donner le tournis dès qu'il osait les croiser, son rire qui résonnait jusqu'au hall du premier étage où se trouvait son bureau quand il discutait avec Luna, le fait qu'il était simple, pas dans le sens bête non, dans le sens qu'il savait apprécier ce qu'il avait à sa juste valeur.

Il aimait la vie et Draco l'aimait pour ça.

L'amour qu'il éprouvait pour Harry l'emplissait de joie et en même temps de tristesse. Le matin, il était heureux de venir travailler car il savait qu'il aurait le bonheur de le voir. Même si le voir signifiait lui demander la clé de son bureau le matin. Et en même temps, il était incroyable triste. Il devait garder ce secret pour lui, brûlant du désir de lui dire ses sentiments, de tout lui avouer. Chaque jour, il devait le regarder rire en pensant que jamais il ne pourrait le faire rire car il était son patron.

Le fait d'être directeur général de la boîte le complexait encore plus que Hermione aurait pu l'imaginer. Il était gêné d'être dans une position aussi confortable juste parce qu'il était le fils du patron – patron qui lui, avait hérité de la maison d'édition par son propre père, qui l'avait lui-même héritée de son propre père. Il pensait, non sans tort, que jamais Harry ne l'avait regardé autrement que comme un patron et que la moindre tentative qu'il aurait pu faire envers lui serait passée pour du harcèlement sexuel.

« Ou que tu me repousses et que soudainement nos relations ne deviennent compliquées. Ou pire que tu ailles raconter à tout le monde que j'étais une grosse tarlouze » ajouta-t-il avec un sourire un peu triste.

Alors il lui avait écrit.

« Et tu connais la suite » conclut-il.

« C'était la chose la plus romantique qu'on n'ait jamais fait... ou dit pour moi. »

Draco lui offrit un sourire partagé entre la gêne et la joie.

« Oh ! » s'exclama soudainement Harry en se rappelant d'un détail, pointant sur lui un morceau de viande juteux. « Tu as regardé Game of Thrones ? »

« Seigneur, qu'as-tu fait ? » gémit Draco en riant, cachant son visage dans ses mains. « J'ai acheté la saison 1 le lundi soir et j'en suis déjà à la saison 3. J'arrête pas de regarder, c'est terrible, j'arrive pas à m'y détacher. Je regarde tous les soirs et depuis la semaine dernière où j'ai remarqué qu'un épisode se calait parfaitement pendant ma pause déj', j'en regarde au boulot ! Je suis devenu complètement accro ! »

« Whaou ! Je suis le meilleur, je savais que ça te plairait ! » chantonna Harry en trépignant sur sa chaise.

Cette nouvelle conversation eut le mérite de détendre l'atmosphère après la discussion plus sérieuse qui avait précédé.

« Parle-moi de toi ! » déclara Draco après qu'ils eurent terminé leurs plats et que Ginny posa devant eux des énormes morceaux de gâteau à la carotte. « Je t'ai beaucoup parlé de moi mais tu ne m'as rien raconté sur toi. »

« Ma vie n'est pas très passionnante » argumenta Harry.

« Je suis sûr que c'est le contraire. Parle-moi de ta relation avec les Weasley, tu as dit qu'ils étaient comme une deuxième famille pour toi. »

« Eh bien, ce n'est pas une histoire très joyeuse... »

Mais l'homme en face de lui semblait décider à le connaître alors il se donna du courage.

« J'ai perdu mes parents très jeune. J'avais 9 ans. Je rentrais de l'école un matin et... »

Sa voix monta dans les aigus. Il prit une grande inspiration, se priant intérieurement de ne pas pleurer alors que Draco, les sourcils froncés, attrapa sa main.

« Tu n'es pas obligé. »

« Si... Il y avait du sang partout. Dans le couloir, dans le salon, dans les escaliers et dans... leurs chambres. Assassiné de plusieurs coups de couteau. Un massacre. J'ai vu beaucoup de films et de série policière où ce genre de scène était représenté et on ne peut s'imaginer... Le bruit que font nos pas quand on marche dans le sang. L'odeur. Le silence glaçant. Et puis, on a beau voir son père au sol, le dos tellement poignardé qu'un steak a meilleure allure on n'arrive pas à réaliser. C'est impossible. »

« Tu sais qui a fait ça ? »

« Oui. C'était un taré. Tom Elvis Jedusor, je ne sais pas si tu connais. Ça avait fait les choux gras de la presse à l'époque mais tu étais un peu jeune. »

« Non ça ne me dit rien. »

« Il croyait qu'il était un sorcier, quand les flics l'ont trouvé il hurlait qu'il se nommait Voldemort et qu'il devait exterminer la Terre des gens sans pouvoir magique » rit Harry tristement. « Bref. Du jour au lendemain je me suis retrouvé chez mon oncle et ma tante. Des gens charmants. »

« Je sens de l'ironie dans ta voix. »

« Ma tante et ma mère se détestaient. Elles étaient radicalement différentes, aussi bien intellectuellement que physiquement. On peinait à imaginer qu'elles puissent avoir des liens de parenté. J'étais... le souffre-douleur de mon cousin et l'esclave domestique de ma famille. Quand je suis entré au collège et que j'ai rencontré Ron et sa famille, ils ont été adorables. J'ai passé beaucoup de temps chez eux, et quand mon oncle m'a trouvé en train d'embrasser le fils de la voisine vers mes 16 ans, il m'a foutu à la porte. Je suis allé vivre chez les Weasley. Ils m'ont sauvé la vie. Littéralement. »

« Comment fais-tu ? » demanda Draco, sincère. « Tu as eu une vie tellement dégueulasse qu'à part dans les faits divers je n'en avais jamais entendu parler. Et tu es là, tu souris, tu ris comme si tout cela avait littéralement glissé sur toi. »

« Oh ne t'inquiètes pas, c'est un peu une façade. Draco, si jamais tu veux être avec moi, sache qu'il faut me prendre en entier. J'aime mon train-train paisible, je ne recherche ni la gloire, ni l'argent. Je veux juste une vie ordinaire et simple. J'ai eu une vie compliquée et parfois elle me rattrape.»

« Harry, quand je dis que je suis amoureux de toi c'est une réalité. Et aimer quelqu'un, ce n'est pas seulement aimer une personne parfaite, sans défaut, sans casserole, en bonne santé et toujours de bonne humeur. Aimer quelqu'un c'est aimer une personne 24 heures sur 24, 7 jours sur 7. C'est aimer une personne qui peut être faible, qui peut avoir ses peurs et ses doutes. Si tu veux de moi, je serai là pour toi. »

« Tu es un indécrottable romantique » grimaça Harry.

« Pitié, ne dit pas ça à tout le monde dans la boîte, je ne ferai plus illusion. »

Le ton méprisant du jeune directeur les fit rire un peu. Harry eut du mal à ne pas partir dans un fou rire quand Draco ouvrit de grands yeux devant la note qui valait le prix d'un plat dans le restaurant où ils étaient allés. Mais il rit définitivement quand Draco tendit à Molly une carte bancaire noire qui lui fit ouvrir de gros yeux. Harry était persuadé, alors qu'ils montaient tous les deux dans la voiture, la portière ouverte par le chauffeur, que Molly avait le nez plaqué contre la vitre et qu'elle les regardait.

Arrivé devant la porte de Harry, Draco sortit en premier pour lui ouvrir la portière, ayant d'un geste dit au chauffeur de rester dans la voiture. Qu'on sorte avec son patron, un parfait inconnu ou un ami, il était étonnant de constater à quel point le moment de se séparer à la fin d'un rendez-vous était toujours un instant plein de gêne.

Draco allait-il l'embrasser ? Harry devait-il l'embrasser ? Est-ce que Draco prendrait mal le fait qu'il ose le faire ?

« C'était une superbe soirée » déclara finalement Harry.

« Oui. On pourra se revoir ? »

« Bien sûr. »

Draco se tortilla un instant sur lui-même, puis finalement posa un bref baiser sur sa joue avant de retourner à sa voiture. Le chauffeur se précipita pour lui ouvrir la portière comme si Draco en était incapable et Harry rit un peu en voyant ses cheveux blonds disparaître dans la voiture.

Il ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'il avait posé sa main sur sa joue, comme s'il voulait retenir cet instant. Alors que les phares disparaissaient au coin de la rue, Harry se demanda comment tout allait se dérouler dans son futur. Il pensa à cet homme qui l'aimait, à son nouveau travail et à son studio miteux. Il pensa aux lettres d'amours, à sa voisine délirante, à Luna et ses longs cheveux blonds et au café. Il pensa à Colin, à ses larmes, à son mariage et à son départ pour la France à contre cœur.

Il pensa à Hermione et à la courbe de plus en plus nette de son ventre, à Ron et ses cheveux roux et à l'odeur de Molly Weasley quand il était dans ses bras. Il pensa à son étendoir plein de linge dans la cabine de douche, aux gens qui riaient en bas de chez lui et aux flaques de vomi qu'il y aurait sur le trottoir demain matin.

Ce soir-là, en mettant son pantalon de pyjama et en ouvrant ses fenêtres sur la rue bruyante et animée, il se surprit à siffloter un air joyeux en se couchant.

Au fond qu'importe le futur.

Tout allait bien.

* * *

FIN

* * *

 _Et voilà._

 _Encore merci à tous d'avoir suivi._

 _Je me rends bien compte que Draco, Lucius et Narcissa sont très loin des personnages de JK Rowling mais je ne sais pas pourquoi, je ne pouvais les faire autrement pour cette fiction. Je sais que ça peut déranger certaines personnes et je m'excuse si cela a été le cas pour certains lecteurs mais c'était impossible autrement._

 _Je suis en train d'écrire une autre fanfiction où Draco ressemble beaucoup plus au personnage de JK Rowling mais si jamais elle doit paraître, cela ne sera pas avant un long moment je pense. C'est un post tome 7._

 _Je vous avais dit que « Sentiments anonymes » était inspiré de choses de ma vie et c'est vrai. Voici un petit lexique, de tête : la voisine de Harry est la mienne, son lieu de travail est l'ancien lieu où je bossais (sauf que j'ai rendu le patron sympa!), le restaurant de Slughorn est le lieu où j'allais déjeuner parfois, le restaurant de Molly est mon restaurant préféré sur Paris et enfin, le bar de Neville et le personnage de Neville sont largement inspirés du bar de mon mec et du barman qui s'y trouve !_

 _Encore merci de m'avoir suivi ! Et à la prochaine !_


End file.
